Golden Hearts
by Sinbreaker
Summary: What if another cat, came along the way of Francis's story? Her name? Novalee. And what can she do that can help him solve the murders? The Secret of Claudandus? As the secrets unfold before her eyes, she begins to see where the motive of these murders are coming from... the only problem is- She's become close friends with the Killer...
1. Novalee

"Welcome to our new home Novalee!" my owner Grace said as she opened the cat carrier. In an instant I leaped out of the carrier, or as I like to call it, the moving prison, I landed on a soft green carpet. I closed my eyes and stretched my tired mussels. I then sat down and looked around the area.

A modern type of home. By what I heard my owner say when she was talking to her friend on the phone, this place had a basement, the main floor, and the second story. And even thought it looked like a nice place, I noticed the small cracks at the base of a wall, or where the carpet had a darker tint to it marking that something had been spilled on it. And there was a foul smell coming from the back of the house. Might be a dead rat by the smell of it. But other than that, this place isn't half bad. It would only be complete if my best friend Dream had come along with me.

"Come on Novalee. Let's check out the rest of the house." Grace said as she walked to the left and entered another room. Usually I wouldn't follow my owner because she rambles on to me about the simplest of things, but lately she hasn't been acting the same. And she leaves often and is gone for a while. When she comes back she smells of medical chemicals and medicine I did not recognize.

I followed her and it turned out to be a kitchen. Grace looked out the window by the fridge while I leaped up onto the grey counter. I then walked forward, carefully moving around the packed boxes and made my way to my owner's side. She looked down at me and said "This is our home now Novalee. I'll let you outside after we get unpacked. Alright?"

She placed her hand on my head and ran it down my back. I purred loudly for her and then she turned and walked of. I leaped onto the window edge and looked out. I frowned as a tree blocked my view. The branches may be dead and bare, but there were enough of them that it blocked my vision from the outside world. I wonder if there are other cats around here. I mean, I did catch a faint scent of one.

I leaped down from the window and moved on. As I walked past the stairs, faint creeks from the old floor above. I narrowed my eyes and quietly moved up the steps. I sniffed the air but a musky dark scent blocked any living scent around. I reached the final step and looked down the hallway. It was dark, with the only light flickering from above.

I walked forward quietly, feeling my fur brisling on my back. The sound had stopped, but I doubt whatever made the noise had left.

Squeeeeek…

"Shit…!" I said softly as I stepped on a lose floorboard. I looked forward and a figure suddenly ran forward. My claws slid out but before I could do anything, the figure ran past me and ran down the hall. I growled as the scent of cat came to my nose. I growled and ran after the trespasser. The cat turned and dived into a dark room. I skidded to a halt as I stood in the doorway. I watched as a cat leaped up to an open window and disappeared outside.

I huffed and then growled. I walked into the room and stopped as a cat stared back at me. I hissed and leaped back. But I found that it was only a wall mirror, and my reflection staring back at me. My blue eyes stared back at me, and black and white pelt was fluffed out. I sighed and then looked over at the window.

A gentle breeze blew past me carrying a few leaves. The other house had a same look to them. Old, but very nice. Except for the one a few houses down from mine. It seemed older than the others and it was taller than mine. It had a tree in the back but that was it besides a few bushes. Oh I can't wait to go explore.

"Novalee!" Grace called my name again and I turned and ran down the hall. She was by the steps and when she saw me, she smiled. I made a mewing sound and rubbed up against her leg. She bent down and said "I got something for you Novalee." She then wrapped something around my neck and said "Good girl…"

I looked down and saw she had placed a red collar around neck. There was a small golden heart charm. I touched it with my paw and looked up at Grace. But she was already heading down the stairs. I huffed and then followed Grace down the steps. Hopefully tomorrow I will be able to go outside, and maybe I can find that cat again…


	2. Meeting Francis

"Novalee! Breakfast!" Grace called from downstairs. I opened my eyes and yawned. I had slept sprawled out on Grace's bed last night with her. I stood up and stretched, and then I leaped off the bed onto the soft floor. The floor creaked as I walked down the hall and I was sure I could hear mice scurrying around inside the walls.

Once I reached the kitchen. Grace placed a bowl on the floor and gently rubbed her hand down my back. I mewed for her and then walked over to the bowl. It was leftovers of Grace's breakfast. Eggs, and a few scraps of bacon. I licked my lips and then started to eat my breakfast. Grace walked out of the room carrying a box and I looked up. She smiled and opened it up in the by the window which had a table in front of it.

She pulled out a soft, red cat bed and set it on the table. On the side of the bed was my name stitched in light blue thread. I made a chirping sound to tell her I was curious and then I quickly made my way to it. I first leaped up onto the brown leather chair, and then onto the table. The bed was new but I could tell it was hand stitched. This was really nice of Grace to make me this…

I took a step in and then felt it. Soft as it looked… I circled it three times and then curled up in it with my paw hanging out the side. Grace smiled and then walked off to finish unpacking. All I did was lay there…staring out the window to the side. This just showed me a view of the side of the next house. A bird flew by, but that was all that moved or anything…

Hours later Grace came up to me and said "Want to go outside Novalee?" I looked up at her and mewed. She gently placed her hands underneath me and picked me up. I perked my ears as she carried me to the back door and then pulled it open. The smell of fresh air came to me first and my tail flicked back and forth.

Grace placed me on the soft uncut grass and said "Have fun Novalee." She pulled back the door to leave an open section just big enough for me to get in. I looked back at the house for a moment and then stretched. Finally, I have wanted to go outside ever since we moved here. I will check out my own house later, but I want to see if there are any cats around here.

I came to the edge of the garden, where a small stone wall boxed us in. So I just leaped up and landed on the top of the fence. I looked to the left, and then to the right. After a moment I decided to check out that really old house, the one with one tree. Someplace that old might have a way inside… and lots of mice… or lingering cats.

As I walked up on the fence, the first thing I noticed was a cat sleeping in the front yard. They were lying on their side with their legs stretched out. There black pelt shined in the sun and I smiled. Maybe they were friendly. I leaped down from the fence and made my way to the sleeping cat. But I paused half way across the garden as the scent of blood hit my nose.

I lowered my head and slowly moved around to the side and saw the cat. It may look like they were sleeping, but there was a large gash in there neck that leaked out blood. I gasped and backed up a bit. Suddenly two new scents washed over me and I spun around to see two male cats walking up.

One was a brown muscular cat. He had only one eye, one bright green one. And his front left paw was disfigured. But other than that he looked normal, other than this tuff guy attitude I guess he had by the way he looked. Behind him was a grey and black cat. His eyes were also bright green, and he had an equally shocked as I had been.

The brown one walked past me almost like I wasn't there and sat by the tree making grumbling noises. While the grey one, looked at me closely and then turned to look at the fallen cat. He examined it and sat down. I folded my ears back feeling out of place. Did they know the dead cat? Would they accuse me? Or did they kill him?

"It must have been a can opener."

"Pardon?" The grey cat asked the brown one. I looked over at the brown cat that was clawing the tree, stretching his mussels.

"Can opener?" I repeated and the brown cat nodded and said "It must have been a freaking can opener. Ain't it obvious?" He asked and then added "He gave our poor friend Sascha here another ventilation hole in the throat." Humans?

"Oh you mean a man." The grey cat commented and then asked "Did you witness it?" I turned my head to the brown cat as he clawed the tree again and say "Hell no. But only men are brutal enough to do a thing like this. Lousy can openers. There only useful function is opening our dinner cans. And this is the fourth in this month."

"Do you mean this is the fourth dead body?" The grey cat and I asked at the same time. We exchanged a glance and then the brown cat said "I guess you two are new on the block then…" I nodded and so did the grey cat. The brown cat looked at the grey cat and said something to the grey cat, but I drowned out the conversation and looked at the body. I don't think a human did this…

"I don't think a can opener did this." The grey cat started and then said "This brother's neck was shredded not cut." The brown cat narrowed his eye and walked towards the fence. When he reached it he asked "Hey little smart ass, what do they call yah?"

"Francis."

The brown cat looked from Francis to me and asked "And you?"

"Novalee." I said and nodded to him. He rolled his eyes and then leaped up onto the fence and disappeared over the other side. I looked back at the dead cat and then to Francis and said "So, do you live here?" I asked looking up to the old house.

Francis nodded and then said "Just moved here today." I smiled and said "I live a few houses down the block, I moved here yesterday. I guess this is some house warming gift." I added flicking my tail to the body. Francis sighed and then I heard Grace call my name.

I stood up and said "That would be my owner Grace. Will I see you tomorrow Francis?" Francis stood up and said sure, just come on over." I nodded and then waved my tail as goodbye. I then leaped up onto the fence and walked off back to my home.

Well I managed to get a friend today, possibly two if I ever meet that brown cat again…and I have witnessed a murder victim. My guess is, I was walking into an adventure…


	3. More Cats

I waited by the door to the outside. Grace had dressed up and was getting a bag ready. She had made me breakfast, regular cat food so that meant she was going out to her job… I mewed to get her attention. She just looked down at me and said "Not today Novalee." She then reached down and stroked my back. I didn't purr, but I watched as she locked the back door and then grabbed her keys off the counter.

I waited till Grace had left and the sound of the old SUV drove off. I quickly then hurried up the steps. Remembering that strange cat that had been in my home, and how he escaped. I reached the hallway and turned left, and came to the dark room. We had made this the storage room, where she kept all the boxes and unpack items.

And I was lucky, for the window was open. I walked forward and leaped up onto a box and then onto the window edge. I huffed and saw ivy growing on the side of the house. Gradually, I leaped sideways and clawed ahold of the ivy trendless. Then slowly I worked my way down.

The light outside wasn't great, but I could still see well in this dim light. Finally I landed on the soft grass. I shook my pelt to rid any stray leaves. Then I bounded over to the fence and leaped up. The sun was just starting to rise. I stretched for a moment and then walked on the fence. Scents of three unfamiliar cats came to my nose and I brought out my claws as I walked.

One thing about me, I used to live in New York. Cats there fought for half a rat if they needed too. So you had to be tuff. And I know how to do some damage to a stray cat looking for a fight. But the scents were fading and I had reached Francis house.

I leaped down into the garden and noticed that the body of the cat yesterday was gone. All that remained was a few blood stains on the grass. I guess Francis owner might have picked it up today.

"Hey, Novalee… right?"

I spun around to see that brown cat sitting on the fence. I nodded and said "Yes, Novalee is my name." The brown cat leaped down and then he asked "Came to see the smart ass again?" I rolled my eyes and said "Looks like we both did… what is your name by the way?"

"Bluebeard."

I gave a nod to Bluebeard and said "It's a pleasure meeting you Bluebeard." He just made a grumbling sound and walked up to Francis house. I followed him through an open window and inside. The air was cool inside, and the thing that hit me first was the smell chemicals. It was coming from up the stairs, maybe the attic?

Bluebeard sniffed around for a moment and then headed to the right of the staircase and down the hall. I followed him without saying anything. We came to a door that was open a bit, and Bluebeard nudged it open even more and walked inside. I poked my head through and saw Francis walking over to us.

"Hello Francis." I said and smiled; He smiled back and said "Hello Novalee… and, what brings you here?" he asked looking at Bluebeard. Bluebeard narrowed his eye and said "There has been another murder."

"Let me guess, this latest victim is also a male. Just like the other four stiffs." Francis said and scratched his ear with his hind paw.

"Smartass… How the hell did you know that?" Bluebeard asked and I walked into the room and sat next to Bluebeard. Francis stretched and said "It's a guess but an educated one."

"Anyway this time it's Deep Purple." Bluebeard paused and then said "It looks like someone took an icepick to his throat." Again I drowned out there conversation as I thought to myself.

This makes five dead males… When I moved here I didn't think I would be caught right in the middle of a murder case. Boy did I get myself mixed up in the wrong thing.

I suddenly realized that Francis and Bluebeard had left the room. I stood up and quickly followed them. Outside onto the patio. Francis turned to me and said "Were going to go check out Deep Purple's body, want to come along." Just what I need… another dead body…

"Sure, I'll come along…" I said. Bluebeard leaped down into the garden and Francis followed. I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds moving over the sky. It was fall, could be rain, or maybe snow… god I hope its snow. I hate rain. Snow ain't much better, but it's fun to play in! I looked back forward and then followed the two males.

Bluebeard leaped up onto the fence and started heading right, away from my house. Francis casually leaped up and followed Bluebeard. I on the other hand, hesitated before I leaped up and followed them. Where we were going I had no clue, maybe I shouldn't have followed them.

Suddenly birds flew up in front of us. Francis yelled in surprise and I puffed out my fur. The birds flew up and out of sight. I looked back forward to see Bluebeard make a low growl and look forward.

In front of us were two identical cats…well almost. They giggled darkly like some sort of funny joke had just been said. The leaped onto the fence and slowly moved forward to us. Francis was unaffected by their appearance but Bluebeard looked like he wanted to leap forward into a blood thirst fight…

"Well what do you know, Herman and Herman." Bluebeard said. So they are twins…and both are named Herman… Bluebeard rolled his eye and said "Do me a favor and don't tell me how great life is without your jewels. I'm ready to take your word for it. If you ain't got them between your legs, you're at least later on your feet." HA! There neutered… I giggled at this.

One of them glared at me for laughing. The other scowled. Suddenly branches snapped and Bluebeard stopped smiling and said "Kong, how can you associate with these miserable rats?" I looked down into the garden to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring back at us.

Laughter suddenly filled the air and Kong, the cat in the bushes I guess, said "Ha, ha… Bluebeard… you ugly old fur ball. I see you been cruising gay scene for a change. That cute little thing behind you sure is a juicy number…" Kong broke out into laughter and I realized he was talking about Francis. He most likely hasn't seen me yet.

"You going to show us some of the tricks he taught you?" Kong asked and laughed. Bluebeard made a fake laugh and said "Ah, no. He rather show you personally I think." Kong made a low growl sound and strolled out of the bushes. I gasped in surprise of Kong's enormous size.

And I'm not saying he's fat, I mean he's huge! I backed up a bit at the site of him and I felt Francis shudder. Bluebeard growled and said "I see your scratching for a fight. Okay, you got one!" Kong leaped up onto the fence and brought out his claws. Kong looked Francis over and then he looked over at me and said "Well who is this lovely lady?"

I said nothing, just gave a low growl. Bluebeard looked back at me for a moment and then turned back to Kong and said "Trying to be frightening? I can see you want to show off to my friends here Francis and Novalee. So I'll make it clear, I won't stand by and watch three take on two. So okay, come and get it!"

Bluebeard brought out his claws growling and Kong growled lowly. Francis brought his claws and hissed. It didn't sound threating. I narrowed my eyes and brought out my own claws. I hissed and arched my back then spat at him. Kong blinked in surprise while Herman and Herman exchanged a glance.

Kong's growl of hate turned into a scornful smile. He then broke out in laughter and I stopped hissing. He laughed some more and said "Hey man I'm pissing myself in fight!" Another laugh, and then he looked at Francis and said "As for you cutie pie, you can bet your whiskers that me and you have a date! And in the not too distant future."

"And not's let forget the puff ball back there." Kong said and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and carefully moved past Francis and in front of Bluebeard. Kong narrowed his eyes and I said "Puff ball huh? Cute… but you shouldn't judge people by their looks. For you can make mistakes, and then those mistakes and turn around and bite you in the ass."

Kong's smile faded and he growled he said "Whatever…" He looked back at Francis and said "See you soon…haha…" He then leaped down into the next garden and walked off. Herman and Herman looked up to me and I said "Move it or lose it." Herman and Herman grumbled and leaped down to follow Kong.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bluebeard and said "Lead the way." Bluebeard didn't say anything, just walked past me. And Francis followed, and game me a warm smile before he followed Bluebeard, and I followed him.


	4. Deep Purple

(**For my friends who have read every other story I have ever written and don't know very much about Felidae, it is an adult film. So… whatever you read in this chapter is just going alone with the movie and book.)**

Bluebeard ended up leading us to an old garage. It had two separate doors to the small building. Most likely one door was used often, and the other was just storage space for parts and tools. And I think I am right because one of the doors is scuffed up, meaning it is opened and closed frequently to allow a car to come in and out. While the second door looked newer… or at least not worn down. It was also slightly open at the bottom, just enough room for a cat to get in and out if they wanted to.

Francis walked ahead of Bluebeard and strolled up to the second door. I quickly followed behind and the first thing that came to me was the blood splattered on the ground. It would come in small pools leading inside the garage. Where I believe Deep Purple had gone when he was wounded…

Francis slipped inside the garage and after a moment of hesitation… I walked in as well. My eyes followed the trail of blood that lead to an old bike. Up on the seat of the bike was a figure of a dead cat. Limp…and lifeless… Deep Purple…

"If you want I will tell you the way I see how the final moments of Purple's life went." Francis said breaking the silence of the room. Bluebeard, who was now also in the garage just looked up at the seat and the old cat.

"The murderer attacked Purple from the outside, that's obvious from the blood outside." Francis murmured and then leaped up to the motorcycle and looked Deep Purple's body over. He then flicked his tail and said "He then managed to drag himself in here, not bad for a fellow his age."

I walked forward and then leaped up on a cabinet above Francis and the body and looked down at Purple. His neck was torn open so bad, you could see bone. And a scent came off of him that smelled of death. I felt myself convulse on the inside and said "Be right back." I then leaped down and quickly ran out of the garage. I shook my pelt and tried to calm myself. After given myself a moment to calm down, I turned around and headed back inside just in time to catch what Francis was saying.

"-the thing that ties to two murders together is sex."

I blinked in surprise and said "What do you mean? As in they both were mating or getting ready to mate when they were killed?" Francis nodded and said "Precisely."

"So the killer must not want competition." I said and then added "So he's wiping out… but that's only one way of thinking… maybe there is a bigger purpose behind these attack rather than a fight for a female. But it is too early to tell what the killer thinks… we need to know more about the killings before we can try and get inside the twisted mind of the killer…"

"Whatever you say, but in my opinion I still see it as a Can Opener doing this." Bluebeard said and then Francis turned on him and said "Bluebeard don't kid yourself. And Icepick didn't do this. It was done by teeth! In order to crack this case, I got to meet many of our brothers as I can in this god forsaken neighborhood. And you are the very brother to help me Bluebeard." Francis then turned his gaze to me and said "And you as well. You seem to know how to work your way through the murder."

I did a small smile and said "Thanks…" Bluebeard made a humming noise and said "But will I help is the question though." He started to walk out of the garage and then he said "Alright. Tomorrow I'm going to take you two to meet someone."

I walked forward closer to Bluebeard and Francis walked at my side. Bluebeard looked over his shoulder and said "He's a real clever bastard. You guys aren't the only smartasses in town." Then he walked out of the garage leaving me and Francis alone.

"Hey Novalee… when you said that there may be a bigger purpose behind the killings, what made you think that?" Francis asked as he looked back up at Deep Purple's body. I blinked trying to figure out what to say.

"Well… if this is just a fight over a female…where is the female? And the other male. Usually males like to boast about their victories about calming a mate, do they not?" I asked and Francis slowly nodded. I walked back over to the bike and said "Deep Purple was no threat to the mating life. The killer could have easily scared him off, but instead he decided to kill him. And not a battle to prove his strength to wow the female, but a single death blow to end it quickly and quietly as possible."

Francis narrowed his eyes and said "That is true… so we could be dealing with a cleaver cat that has planned this out. And has killed five times now." I nodded and then looked out the opening to see darkness was coming. I stood up and said "It's getting late Francis. My owner Grace will be wondering where I am. I will come over to your place early… alright?" I asked and Francis nodded then said "That is alright. And I need to get home as well before the weather turns bad. I'll walk you home I guess."

So Francis and I leaped back up onto the fence and walked. Luckily Kong and his followers weren't there to annoy the crap out of us this time. This made it a peaceful walk. And there wasn't any words spoken between us. When we reached my house I looked up at the window I came out of and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked and I said "They window… I got out that way because my owner had left to her job. But it's closed… she must have come home and closed it."

"No problem. We can just head to a lower level window and get her attention. Then she will let you in." Francis said and leaped down into my yard. Quietly I followed him. For some reason a sinking feeling came over me. We then reached a window and I leaped up onto the sill and looked inside.

Grace was lying down on the couch and the TV was on. I gently tapped the window with my paw and then mewed loudly. Grace didn't move. Maybe she had fallen asleep? I tried again but she still lay there… I looked back down at Francis and said "She's asleep on the couch I think…"

Francis flicked his tail back and forth and then said "You might as well spend the night at my home. So long as Gustav, my owner doesn't see you." I looked back at Grace, and then at Francis and said "Thank you Francis." He nodded and said "No Problem. I'll lead us there…"


	5. The Claudandus Sect

Francis had told me that I could sleep on the couch if I was careful not to be seen by Gustav. Which was kind of hard. Gustav was a kind human. I could tell when I first saw him. He was a writer by what Francis told me. I believe Francis said something about him writing about the Egyptian culture and past. The so called birth place if our kind, Felidae…

Gustav's desk where he worked was too close to the living room where the couch was located, so I just slipped into the open closet under the staircase. It was dark, quiet and cozy. The only thing I didn't like about it was the smell. The smell of chemicals that where drifting from upstairs. Once I was sure Gustav and Francis had head into their room, I settled down on some towels and slowly drifted off to sleep…

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark hallway. It seem so familiar, but different at the same time. It was also dark as night there. But when I walked forward, the heart charm around my neck illuminated soft light around me. I kept walking, and walking but the hallway never seemed to end, and then…I saw a light at the end of the hallway. At the same time everything started to disappear, the darkness was just swallowing it up into oblivion.

I raced forward scared out of my mind to fall inside the black, but no matter how much I ran, the light stayed far away from me like I wasn't moving anywhere. And then finally with a sudden burst, I broke through the light and landed on something smooth and hard.

I panted a bit before looking around. I was clearly in a cage of some sorts. But I could not see what was outside the cage. Just darkness. The smell of chemicals was all around me and the bars to the cage started to vibrate. I panicked and crouched down trying to escape the terror, but it would not go away.

Suddenly the bars turned into ropes, and before I could move they tied themselves onto my collar. I screeched with fear and started to thrash. But the ropes would not break. A sudden light filled the cage and a door opened. When the door opened, the ropes started dragging me out. I turned to see where I was being dragged to, but the only thing I saw was a pair of yellow cat eyes. And then screaming of many tortured cats filled my ears.

I suddenly hit the hard old wood floor and snapped my eyes open. I was back in the stairway closet hidden from site. I panted as it was all just one screwed up nightmare… But I could still hear screaming. Screaming of cats, several cats. What the hell?

I stood up and stretched for a moment, before I poked my head out from behind the stairway closet. I slowly came out from the closet door and then I heard footsteps behind me. I puffed out my fur and turned around just to find it was Francis.

"You scared me." I pointed out blankly. Francis padded up to my side and said "Sorry about that… I guess the noise woke you as well?"

"Sort of." I said and then walked forward. We walked close to the edge of the stairs, trying to keep in the shadows. The noise was coming from up the stairs. Same place where the chemical smell was coming from. We stood at the bottom of the stairs and then I said "Well… you know what they say about curiosity…." Francis did a small smile for only a moment, before he started to climb the stairs. I quietly followed from behind.

A blue-ish light was coming from the first door at the top of the stairs. And when we reached the top step, I could clearly make out one loud cat speaking over the screaming of other cats. We both slowly crept up to the open door and Francis peaked in first, and I stretched my neck over his head to see. What I saw here was something like out of a horror movie.

A group of cats, hard to tell how many, where all gathered together staring at one cat who stood on a wooden box. There he was saying something loud, but it was hard to hear over the screaming of cats. And the screaming of cats was coming from those who were jumping into an electrical field of a blue light made by two generators side by side.

Francis nudged my shoulder gently and then turned away from the door. Confused I turned away from the group of cats and followed Francis. We turned right and went up another flight of stairs to reach another floor. There was only a single room here though. It appeared to be a broken down bathroom. And right in the middle of it was a hole in the ground. We were right above the room were the event was taking place.

Francis quietly walked over to the whole and leaned over. I did the same and looked down into the room. Now I could clearly see that there were at least fifty cats or so who had come to this freak show. A large white cat seemed to be preaching to the other cats. I flicked my ears in his direction to hear what he was saying.

"Oh holy one, Claudandus! Hear us, look down on our suffering! Hear our Prayer. Save us!" The white cat yelled and the other cats repeated like mindless slaves. The white cat pressed a petal under his foot and the generators started up again. One cat stood up and walked forward to the light, behind him cats followed in a straight line. The cat leaped into the light and was electrocuted before he fell down to the ground. He twitched once, and lay still.

"Come into the light!" the white cat started to preach again. "In the name of Claudandus! Immortality is yours! Those who believe in him will know truth. And those chosen, shall know his blessing. In the name of Claudandus!"

The light stopped and by now there was a pile of cats lying on the ground. I was unsure if they were alive or not, but I was sure that this was a cult. Everything seemed to calm down for a moment, and I looked away from the generators to the group of cats.

I was surprised when I saw that Kong, Herman and Herman where in this. They sat in the middle of the crowd. Repeated the words of what the white cat had said along with the other mindless cats that joined this cult. But then… I located Bluebeard. He was towards the black. He looked unsure of the whole thing, and stayed quiet.

I felt Francis lean a bit further over the edge trying to look at something. But the old wood by his paws broke off and fell. To my horror, the wood fell right in front of the white cat preaching and on his head. He stopped talking and looked right up at us.

Oh…shit…


	6. Running from the Cult

"Trespassers! In the attic!" I heard the white cat yell followed by hundreds of paw steps. They were coming after us. I looked up at the room we were in and spun around looking for a way out.

"There!" Francis pointed out. I looked to where he was running to find a large wooden plank. It was old and rotting away, but it made a perfect ramp to a hole in the ceiling above. I ran forward as I heard the numerous hisses and paw steps getting closer.

"Go first!" Francis ordered and shoved me forward. Without hesitation I ran up the wooden plank and dived through the whole with no thoughts on where I would land. Lucky for me I just hit the floor. But after I finished my ungraceful landing, I spun around to see if Francis followed.

Francis was clawing his way through the whole half way and I leaned forward and grasped his scruff in between my teeth. I then pulled up and helped him climb through the hole. Below us, three cats leaped up onto the board but it collapsed under their weight and they went crashing down to the ground. They glared up at us, their eyes filled with hate. I panted and backed up from the hole and bumped into something. I turned around to see an old box. And then that's when I realized what was all around Francis and I inside this part of the attic.

It was filled with Medical equipment of all sorts. Microscopes, Scalpels, test tubes, an operating table… and the smell of chemicals was coming from this room. It was so strong I couldn't smell anything else.

"What is all of this?" I asked out loud and Francis was about to say something when banging interrupted him. We looked to the left to see the attic door was pushing up, as many cats tried to get in. Thank god there was a box on the door, but it wouldn't keep them back very long.

"This way." Francis said and headed to the right. I followed him looking back at the door, but as we walked further into this nightmare of an attic, I saw numerous cages. Animal size cages that could hold anything to about the size of a medium size dog or smaller.

Suddenly, I noticed a hole in the wall leading outside. I could tell by the cold air leaking in through it. I took a step forward, but then a loud BANG made me leap and puff out my fur in fear.

The cats had broken through the door, and were pouring into the room like a wave of pelts. I gasped and then said "Up there!" Francis leaped to a shelf, then another. I leaped up onto the first shelf just as a group of cats saw us, and came running forward. Francis went through the whole, but got stuck half way from his size.

Suddenly, a cat leaped at us and I did the first thing that came to my mind. When they were just inches away from me, I swung my right paw, claws extended out and slashed there muzzle. The cat screeched and fell back onto another cat. Blinded by blood, the first cat swung out and attacks one of its own in confusion.

I looked back to the hole to see Francis had made it through by now. So I leaped through and because of my small size, I didn't get stuck. But as I leaped out into the outside, I fell down the side of the roof twisting and turning to get a grip on something.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I reached the gutter and started to tumble off the edge, but Francis grasped my scruff and pulled me up to the gutter.

"Run!" Francis yelled turning the other direction. I ran after him, and looked back to see cats where sliding down the side of the roof coming after us. We ran over tiled rooftops with the crazed cult right on our tails. I could almost feel their hot breath against my neck. And it seemed the more we ran, the more of them appeared. Waiting around the corner, leaping out of windows and trees. How many are there?

"Up!" Francis suddenly ordered turning swiftly and running up this huge rooftop. I ran after him, my paws clanking against the tiles. Ahead of us was a roof divider so to say, it had spikes at the top, good for piercing things… And I knew we had to leap over it and a wait the fall on the other side…

Taking a breath, I leaped over the golden spikes, my belly fur just grazing the sharp edges. And then I crashed down on the other side. I tumbled, just like the first time down the roof, and over the edge. I screamed at first, but then my claws hooked on some ivy growing on the side of the house. And I realized, this was my house. But I didn't have time to stop. Francis and I landed on the balcony of Grace's room, and then we took off down a small tree, and onto the garden. This time I leaped first over the wall and into the alley way. Francis landed behind me and we bolted around the corner, just to find a cat waiting for us at the other end of the small alley.

Turning swiftly, I ran into a gutter drain and went up. My claws gripped the smooth groves of the pipe as I climbed up, and up, and up. I then saw the opening and leaped out, Francis just seconds behind me. We landed on a platform, and then we took off up the roof. As we ran past a chimney, a cat leaped out and I gave a startled yell, but kept running. It was like the whole neighborhood was against us!

Then, Francis suddenly turned onto a wooden plank and I followed him just to find it was a dead end…or to be more precise, a sudden drop to the ground below. I looked over my shoulder to see a bag of something was heavy enough to keep the board from tipping over like a teeter-totter. But then the cat that had leaped out of the chimney ran forward at me and I instinctively fell on my back and kicked him backwards. He landed against the sack moving it out of place, and then the board tipped back, dumping Francis and I off the side and into open air.

I was too scared to even scream. My body locked up and I just fell through the air, watching everything pass by so fast. And then I heard Francis yell "Novalee!" That snapped my attention back to everything and I spun my body around and extended my claws. I hooked onto a tree branch and grasped it with everything I had. It bent on my weight, and then it snapped. I fell into several other branches, until finally I landed on a large one close to the bottom.

I panted in fear and exestuation. I just want this day to end so badly, but I had to keep going. Francis ran over to my branch and asked "Are you alright?" I nodded unable to get any words out, but I stood up and Francis said "Follow me." He then quickly ran along the branch and leaped up onto the edge of roof. Gulping down my fear, I followed him.

My left back leg screamed in pain at me, but I ignored it and kept running. We ran around the edge, of the house and leaped onto another. I could see Francis, like me was slowing down from exestuation and I knew we wouldn't be able to continue much longer with this game of chase.

Again and again we leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Slid down a gutter, leaped up to a balcony, anything to escape the cats trying to catch us. I was panting a lot now and Francis suddenly turned and stopped behind a chimney. I hid next to him and looked around to see cats everywhere down below. In the gardens, heading up houses.

"I can smell them. They must be around here somewhere." One of the cats said getting closer. Francis backed up, and I did the same, fear gripping my heart. I took another step back, and suddenly the roof was gone from underneath me. And I fell backwards into nothing but air.


	7. Felicity and Pictures

As I fell back, I let out a startled yell and clawed the air. Francis turned to see why I had yelled when his back paw slipped of the edge, and he went falling through the air as well. Naturally I twisted in air to land, but I wasn't quick enough and I landed on my side, to help absorb the impact, I rolled to the side and sprang up. Francis managed to land on his feet be he tumbled a bit as well. I jerked my head up now that I was sure I was on ground. But the crazy cats where right behind us.

But to my surprise, I was looking up at a ceiling and a skylight. A skylight that was open just a crack now. Cat shadows passed overhead and in a matter of seconds they had moved on to search for us elsewhere. I panted and just stared up at the skylight. We had escaped the cult.

"You two are new in the neighborhood, aren't you?" A gentle and female voice asked. I turned around quickly, half expecting a cat to leap at us. But instead a cat sat in a rocking chair by a fireplace.

"Yes, that's right." Francis said walking closer. The cat in the chair stood up and then looked over at us. She was a natural beauty. Her fur was kept clean and short, and looked grey at first, but closer inspection made it clear it was blue. A Russian Blue was her breed by my guess. She had a collar on, simple yellow one and her eyes where green like emeralds. Only, they had a distant look to them, and they seemed unfocused.

"The names Francis." Francis said walking closer and then he waved his tail to me and said "And this is my friend Novalee." I did a small bow to her and said "Hello."

"Friend or Foe?" she suddenly asked. The question caught me off guard at first, but then Francis said "Were friends."

"Friends forever." I added and walked closer to the blue she-cat. The fire crackled and a warm feeling blue over me. It was hard not to lie down and take a nap in front of such a warm place, all that running we did and what not.

"A friend, who suddenly fell out of the sky?" She asked in a hushed tone. Francis tilted his head a bit and said "Well not exactly. Only through the skylight." The blue she-cat leaped down from the chair and strolled past me and Francis. She then made her way to the window and leaped up on the ledge. There was something about the way she walked, almost like she was hesitating with each step.

"We were running from lunatics." I said turning to follow the blue she-cat. Francis followed and then added "From the Claudandus sect. They objected us from watching their ceremony."

"That sounds typical of them." The blue she-cat said then asked "Has it gotten light outside yet?" And then I knew why she acted so strangely when she walked, why her eyes where never looking at me or Francis.

"Yes but surly you can see that for your-" Francis cut himself off and then realized what I did. He leaped up onto the window ledge and said "Oh…you're blind." I calmly sat on the ground and watched as she shook her head and said "I'm not blind. I just can't see." Those words seem to have more meaning behind them than most people realize.

She turned away from the window, and walked back over to the chair. But instead of leaping up onto the chair, she sat down in front of the fireplace. I got up from where I was sitting and asked "Do you ever go outside?" she hung her head in a sadden way and said "No. but there isn't a day that goes by that I haven't wished I could see this world. Evil and cruel as it is."

I sat on one side of her, while Francis sat on the other. I looked towards the fire and said "the world isn't as bad as most people come to see as it is. They just need to find the hope in everything, and then maybe…their wouldn't be so much hate and anger." The cat nodded and said "Maybe."

"Ah, well I'm sorry." Francis said relating to how he felt about her being blind. He then placed his paw on hers. For some reason, I felt myself dislike the gesture he made just then, but the she-cat didn't see it as a sign of affection, she just said "Why? There are worse things in this world Francis. We can get used to anything." She paused and Francis drew his paw back.

"Well, except living in a dog kennel possibly." She said and the three of us laughed. As the laughter died down, Francis then asked "Um, have you always been …"

"Blind? Yes. Form birth." She said I gave off a small sigh and she turned to more of my direction and said "But, I see pictures in my head."

"Pictures? What kind?" I asked and she nodded and said "I see these people grouped around me. And there so big and tall. And somehow bright. I believe they are wearing the color…white. One of them bends over me, he smiles and then he has something that glistens in his hand. Then terrible pain, and then…I fall asleep."

I saw faint tears from her eyes, like she was sad that the pictures had to end. But she quickly wiped them away and then headed back over to the window ledge. Francis followed her, but I sat in front of the fire, staring deep into the blaze and embers.

"I don't think you were blind form birth. I think some human did something to you." Francis said making his way over to her. She flicked her tail and said "But that can't be. The human race is the kindest there is."

"I mean, who else a useless thing like me a home?" she said and licked her paw. She then washed the side of her cheek. Francis came to a stop a bit always from the ledge and said "Can I change the subject and ask you a question miss…uh…"

"Felicity." She said stating her name. She turned around to face Francis and he said "Have you heard anything you would describe unusual in the last few weeks?" Felicity flicked her tail once again and then said "Only the Death Cries."

I perked my ears and now had my full attention on the two. This was our first witness! Well, sort of, but it was better than nothing! I stood up and then made my way over and sat down next to Francis.

"This means you're the first witness in the killings!" Francis said and leaped up to the window ledge. Felicity turned her head to him and said "I don't see why you're so interested in this."

"Felicity we're talking about murder!" Francis said and Felicity edged back a bit and said "Murder? Oh I'm sure you're wrong. I think it's more like sex that has just gone too far."

"And why do you think that?" Francis asked and Felicity turned to follow his voice and said "The Death Cries… always from tom cats. I could tell by their growls that they were excited. Somebody they knew was suddenly there. And although they're excited, they don't attack him."

"And did this someone speak to our brother?" Francis asked and Felicity nodded and said "Yes, I'm sorry but I could not hear what he was saying to them. But his tone of voice… there was a sense of urgency in his voice. A persuasive conviction… He was trying to tell them something of great importance.

"What though…" Francis asked to himself and then I spoke up and asked "And then what happens next Felicity." Felicity turned her head of the sound of my voice and said "And then… the Death Cries…"

"Do you know anything about the Claudandus Sect?" Francis asked and Felicity replied by saying "Not much, only that they pray to a dead brother named Claudandus. Who lived around here many years ago. He was tortured by men all his life."

"How do you know?" I asked and she turned back and was about to speak, but then a creeeeeek sound filled the air. I turned my head up to the skylight to see a cat peering in. It was Bluebeard.

"Why did you two run off? The brothers just wanted to talk with yah." Bluebeard said and Francis flicked his tail back and forth in anger saying "I bet they did with 300 bolts loosening my tongue, right?" Francis then turned to Felicity and said "I'll be back soon." He then turned and said "Come on Novalee…"

"Actually, I will catch up to you and Bluebeard in a moment." I said as I watched Francis leap up a dresser, and then out the skylight. Outside I heard him say something to Bluebeard but I didn't listen. Instead I leaped up onto the window ledge and sat down next to Felicity.

"Why didn't you follow? By the sounds of it whatever Francis was speaking of with the other cat, it sounded important." She asked and I chuckled and said "I'll stay out of their bickering match." We both chuckled for a moment and then it died down.

"What's it like?" I suddenly asked and she perked her ears and asked "To be blind?"

"Yes." I answered quietly and she gave off a soft sigh and said "Everything is so empty, and dark. All I see is black. Like a endless sleep. The pictures in my head are my only small, very small window to the world outside this darkness… What I wouldn't give, just to see something."

"Maybe you can." I said and she turned her head to me, her green eyes sparkling with interest, I think… She tilted her head and asked "Really? How? What can I see?"

"Well… we can start with me." I said and then I asked "You remember the color white from your pictures? The color the humans were wearing." Felicity was silent for a moment and then said "yes, I think I have the idea of the color white now." I smiled and then said "Alright. That is the color most of my fur is. Only my paws are black, so is the tip of my ears and tail."

Felicity was silent for a while and then she smiled and said "I think I can imagine you now, Novalee. Although, when you walk I hear a small jingle, do you have a collar on?"

"Yes. It has a heart shaped charm on it. Here…" I moved my paw under hears and guided it around to make the shape of a heart in the air. I smiled even more and said "That's the shape of a heart."

"And your eyes?" She asked, her voice becoming happier with each word. I thought for a moment and wondered how I was going to explain this color. Then it hit me.

"In your pictures. Did you ever see yourself? Your fur I mean?" Felicity was quiet again and then she nodded and said "Yes, I think I caught a glimpse of my tail and paws. They are a strange color though."

"It's the color blue. My eyes are that color, only brighter." I said and Felicity smiled and said "I now have another picture in my mind. One of a beautiful cat, named Novalee." We both smiled and I was really happy. I had found myself another friend. And hopefully one that won't be running from cults or chasing dead cats."

"Novalee." Francis called as he stuck his head through the window. I looked up and then he said "Come on. Bluebeard is taking us to meet that cat he talked about the other day." I nodded and then said "Alright. I'm coming." I leaped down from the window ledge and then said to Felicity "I'll be back later today. Alright? Then we can work on making you more pictures."

"Alright." Felicity said in a sad tone. I think maybe it was because I was leaving, or because she would have to wait to see more of this world.

I leaped up onto the dresser and then out the skylight. Out there, Francis and Bluebeard were waiting on the edge of the roof for me. I gave them a nod and then looked back into the room. Felicity walked slowly under the skylight and looked up at me. And I could swear, for a moment, she could really see me.

But I turned away from the skylight and followed the two toms away from Felicity.


	8. Pascal

After we had left Felicity's home, Bluebeard complained about having an empty stomach and suggested we should get something to eat. Francis agreed to it, but I told the two toms that I was going to check on something and would meet them back here in about twenty minutes.

So while the guys snacked on salmon. I walked on the fence walls and weaved through the gardens and over hanging trees and high bushes. I caught scent of Kong and his lackeys, but they didn't show. Lucky me…

I turned leaped down into my untrimmed garden grass and walked towards my house. Grace should be up by now. I leaped up to the window ledge and peered inside. Grace wasn't on the couch, and I sniffed the edge of the window and found it was cracked just a bit. The inside smells of the house were different. Like, many humans had been here while I was gone.

"You live there don't you?" A voice asked and I turned around to see a cat sitting up on a fence wall. She was a blue she-cat, almost the same shade as Felicity, only hers had a darker tent to it. And her eyes where shinning blue. Like two deep pools of water. No doubt by her shape and small head she was a Balinese.

"Lived? No I do live here." I said correcting the stranger. She flicked her tail and said "Hum, yes. My mistake. But I guess then you don't know what happened last night?"

"No, I don't. What did happen?"

"Something…" She replied with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes and then she said "I'll tell you. But you will have to do something for me later." I hate those kinds of deals, but if something happened I need to know.

"Alright." I said holding back a growl. She purred in satisfaction and said "I was wondering around last night looking for a place to rest, when all this commotion started around here. There were police cars and even an ambulance."

"Why?" I asked scared and she casually licked her paw and washed her face. She then added "The human that lived here passed away in their sleep. At least, that's what the humans say."

I gave a silent gasp and felt great sadness come over me. The blue she-cat laid down on the fence and said "Turns out one of her friends came over and found her. Sorry honey but your owner is dead. And that is all I know."

I hung my head in sadness and said "Thank you miss…"

"Solitaire." She answered for me and then stood up. She stretched and then said "You still owe me in the future…" She then leaped down into the next garden. Grace was dead; I had lost my home and my human. I had no home now… What was I going to do?

With a sigh I turned away from the house and leaped up on the fence. I started to make my way back to Francis house, all during the time I probably looked miserable. And… it shocked me. How much I cared for Grace, and yet my sadness for her was limited. I loved her as if she was family. And maybe that was the reason why.

Cats don't stay together like humans do. They mate, and move onto the next potential five minute lover. I was acting more human. I find it strange, but instead of wanting the satisfaction of many upon many males running at my heels to get my 'treasure', I wanted nothing more to find a male that actually loves me, such as humans do. I guess my mind has been changed to see that sort of future…

"My Territory!" Someone yelled and I looked over to the side. Inside a garden was a tree with a gaping hole in the side. Inside was an old tom cat with dark smoky fur. His eyes were green and dull. He hissed and fluffed out his fur thinking I was going to leap down and take it. He growled again and said "My damn territory! You hear? Mine!"

"Take your god damn territory and shove it up your ass!" I screamed back at him so loud, I think the next district could have herd me. The tom cat seemed shocked for a moment, and then he was silent. I turned away from him and continued my way back to Francis house.

By the time I got there, Francis and Bluebeard were walking out of the lower left window and onto the fence. I gave a nod to them and Bluebeard walked right past me muttering to himself. Francis however looked me over and asked "Are you alright Novalee?"

"Peachy…" I said with a small growl and then said "Let's just go meet this smartass Bluebeard talked about." Francis decided not to ask why I was so angry and then followed Bluebeard as well.

"I looked in Gustav's dictionary and I found out what Claudandus means." Francis said starting a conversation. I looked back at him and asked "So what did it say?"

"It says it's a Latin word that means, he or who must be sealed. What do you think that means?" Francis asked and Bluebeard hummed and then said "Let me put on the old thinking cap on."

"Oh you think do you?" I called and I heard Francis chuckle behind me. Bluebeard glanced over his shoulder at me and said "I think non-stop surprisingly. I even read a book once." He said and laughed. Francis rolled his eyes and I said "Oh yah? I worked a computer before."

"You have?" Francis asked amazed and I giggled and said "Yes, but it was something stupid. Grace left it on and I jumped up after watching her do her work on it for hours. I tried it out. What I did first was open up a games program called Pinball. The object is to bat a ball around on the screen keeping it from getting in a hole. The game is surprisingly annoying to someone who hates to lose."

"Remind me never to play it." Bluebeard said sarcastically and I chuckled again. I looked up and saw a house that stood out from the others. It was tall and looked newer. It glowed in the morning sunlight and I was surprised when Bluebeard leaped down into the garden of the house.

We walked around to the front of the house. The front door was open where I guess the owner left it open. I guess that was good for us. Francis led the way this time and walked into the house first. Then Bluebeard and finally me. Inside the house was even more outstanding then the outside.

The carpets where so soft and clean, almost like if any dirt were to ever touch them, and then it would disappear like it was never there. The walls were clean and evenly painted. The other side of the room a large bookshelf with many books towered over the room, and a chair in the middle of the room faced two large paintings on a wall.

Walking forward I discovered various objects such as vases, a rug, even the staircase looked like it was all picked out of an art museum. Whoever lived here must be very rich to afford such a large house with many…exotic items.

"Eh, the can opener here is some sort of scientist… or somethin'…." Bluebeard said and then turned and walked up the steps. Francis and I followed and I looked around. The stairs lead up to a hallway and then Bluebeard turned and walked into a room. The room had large windows letting in bright sunlight.

And right to the doorway was a large portrait of a tall man stood. At the bottom of the large painting was a gold plate that read G.J. Mendel. I wonder if that's who lives here. Then as I turned away from the painting of the human I saw a cat, sitting on a glass desk facing a computer. He moved the mouse with his paw and then typed something on the keyboard.

"Delighted to meet you my friends." The cat said and turned around. He was a Brown Havana. One of the smartest breeds of cats today. His fur was a town of brown that reminded me of chocolate. While he had a main like fur around his head that went down a line on his back and was his tail. It was a lighter color. And his eyes where bright yellow. Although, I could tell he was quite old.

He leaped down from the desk and walked over to us. He sat down next to Bluebeard. Bluebeard then pointed his paw to Francis and said "This brother here is Francis." He then pointed his paw over to me and said "And this sister here is named Novalee."

"And this even cleverer brother is named Pascal." Bluebeard said pointing to Pascal. Pascal smiled and said "Ah, Francis…Novalee… I'm glad to meet you both. I think we will get along fine. Can I offer you something to eat?" Bluebeard smiled at the thought and I admit, I was hungry, but I really don't think I could hold anything down.

"Thanks, but we have eaten already." Francis said and then Bluebeard cast a glance over to me and said "Uh, but what about Novalee? She hasn't got to eat yet?" I flicked my tail back and forth and said "No, I am fine, Bluebeard. But I'm sure our host Pascal won't mind…" I looked over to Pascal who nodded and said "Well you know where the kitchen is." Bluebeard licked his lips and then quickly ran out of the room.

After Bluebeard left, Pascal made his way over to a computer; Francis followed him and said "I have never seen one of our kind use a computer before. Although Novalee here says she has played a computer game once." Pascal looked over his shoulder at me and I said "Just something simple, a pinball game. All that I needed was to press a few keys."

"Well, I use the computer to keep track on the murderer you're trying to find." Pascal said and turned his attention back to Francis. I thought I detected an unhappy note in Pascal's voice. Or maybe I just imagined it. He leaped up onto the glass desk followed by Francis who sat to his right, and I leaped up and sat on his left.

Pascal touched a button on the keyboard and the monitor screen turned completely black. Then, in bright golden letters, a word typed itself out. The word was Felidae. Pascal turned to Francis and asked "Do you know what this word means, Francis?" I flicked my tail over my paws for I knew what it means.

"Could it be a scientific name for cats, as we are called?" Francis asked and then Pascal was getting ready to say something but I cut in and said "Felidae, is a term used for our kind. Although many scientist do not use such a word anymore. There are others, Panthera, Acionyx, um… Lynx, Neofelis, and Leopardus. But it all comes down to the basic name for us, Felidae." Pascal seemed to be more pleased with my answer, but a little annoyed that I interrupted him.

"Felidae… evolution is created an astounding number of various animals. But not one deserves the respect and wonder that Felidae has earned." Pascal said and the computer flashed as a list of cats appeared.

"Wow, what have you compiled on that list?" Francis asked and Pascal happily replied and said "Those are the ones who live in the neighborhood. Name, age, gender, breed, markings… I almost forgot I need to enter you and Novalee now as well."

"Incredible…" I said and Pascal smiled and said "Yes, it is. Even better if it could help us solve the murder." He then pressed a button and a black box with two crosses appeared over a male cat, indicating he was no longer alive. Francis looked away from the screen and asked "Did you know that all the dead brothers-"

"Yes. They were all on the prowl after some female." Pascal said and then Francis looked up and said "I have an idea. Find out what breed they were and that may lead us up to a new link." Pascal got to work on the computer and I thought for a moment. Maybe, the breeds do play a key role in the murder. I did not even think to figure out what breed Deep Purple and Sasha was.

Five names appeared on screen. And next to each of those names were their breed, European Shorthair. Francis smiled but I didn't. That was a very common, breed. One of the most common. That could be just a coincidence… or maybe Francis was right.

"There all the same race! They were not only looking to have fun with a female, but where all European Shorthair!" Francis said and then Pascal sighed and said "No, not true. I have yet to add the sixth victim."

"Sixth?" I asked surprised and Pascal nodded and then began typing. I looked up at the screen. F…e…l…i…c

"Felicity!" Francis and I yelled in shock at the same time. Before anyone could say anything, I spun around and tore out of the room heading for Felicity's home.


	9. Friends Come and Go

As the sun began to climb over the clouds in the sky, I raced through the district running past my old house, and then a leap up onto a tree. I then weaved around the wooden branches and shot up onto a roof. My claws scrabbled on the tiles as I ran up to the part where the sides connected and looked around. After fixing a map in my head, I leaped to the next roof, and then the next.

My paws hurt, from running this early morning, and now this. I was tired, and just wanted to sleep. Felicity couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. But the facts were winding up in my head. The open skylight, and the information she knows. But, please… if there is a god, don't let her be dead.

I leaped up and landed on dark red shutters. Taking a second to catch my breath, I very quietly made my way over to the skylight which was open. Taking a deep breath I leaned over the edge and peered inside. And then that is when I saw the truth.

Felicity was sprawled out on the floor, her light blue fur matted with blood, her legs parted on the side made to look like she was sleeping, but that wasn't the worst part. She was decapitated. Her head was ripped away from her body, lying in the opposite direction from her body was facing. Blood still trickled out of her mouth, and her eyes… they were wide open.

I closed my eyes, afraid if I looked at her any longer I would never forget. But it was too late. I would always remember this; always remember her cold dead eyes. Longing to see the world, no matter how close to death she was.

I walked away silently, not sure what I should do next. I sat on the edge of the house, my front paws curling over the edge, and a large fall into the garden just a whisker ahead of me. It's so easy, to think of suicide after seeing something like Felicity's death. But of course, I won't go down like that. I think, if I were to die, I die fighting…

Taking a long deep breath, I rose up and made my way back down the house and decided to head back to Pascal's place. Maybe Francis was waiting for me to get back, to tell him that it was just a mistake, that she was okay and alive… only… she wasn't. And never will be again.

The clouds over head started close together and tiny drops of rain started to fall. I glared up at the grey clouds, somehow wanting to blame them for the misfortune that has fallen on this day, but that's stupid. So I looked forward and picked up speed, running through the thin rain, and back to that large, white house where the others were at.

…

By the time I reached Pascal's house, the rain was coming down hard. Starting to soak my fur. I shivered and then carefully slipped inside by the same entrance I used a few hours ago. Inside was warmer, and all was quiet. I looked around at first, unsure if I should leave or continue, but after a moment, I headed down the hall and up the spiral stairs.

I then made my way into the room I last saw Pascal, and found him back at the computer, swiftly pressing the keys to the wonderful machine. I glanced around the room, seeing that Francis and Bluebeard were gone. I then quietly walked forward.

Pascal's ear twitched and he spun around and looked down at me, his yellow eyes glowing. He gave me a welcoming smile and said "Welcome back Novalee…" His smile faded and he asked "And, Felicity?"

"She's dead." I said in a quiet whisper. He shook his head and said "I'm so sorry to hear that. Although I did not know her personally, I have heard good things about her."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are Bluebeard and Francis, Pascal?" I asked glancing around the room again. Pascal hopped down from the computer desk and onto the ground after a quick stretch he said "Francis ran out of the room shortly after you did. And I believe Bluebeard went after him."

"I must have missed them." I said and gave off a small sigh. Pascal walked passed me, and leaped up onto a soft chair with a yellow cushion. "And, Felicity… the poor dear… were you good friends with her?" He asked twisting around once before he settled down.

"Well, not good friends. But, we were friends I guess. I don't really know myself Pascal. I just feel so… helpless, weak, and angry for not being there to save her." I said wiping a tear away from my eyes.

"It is a shame when things like this happen. But life goes on, and we must now work even harder to find the murderer, and stop his evil ways." Pascal said and then patted the spot next to him for me to join him, even though I was still wet from the rain.

I slowly walked over to the chair, and then leaped up. I sat down next to him, not wanting to lay down and soak the chair as well, but I then asked "Have you always lived here Pascal?"

"No, I was once a stray. My owner, Ziebold, took me in." Pascal said and looked forward, staring off remembering a distant memory that I may never know. But he slowly came back to his thoughts and this time and then asked "What about you dear? I noticed that collar around your neck, so you must not be a stray?"

"Oh, I was born a stray, my mother raised me and my two other brothers. She named one Bone and the other, I think I remember his name being Jason. Jason was snatched up by a human at an early age, and my mother hated them ever sense. She tried to teach us that they were bad. But after I left her and my brother, I met Grace, a young human female."

"And, she is your current owner?"

"No… She passed away yesterday. I knew she was terribly sick for a while now. So I am a stray now." I said quietly and then looked down at my paws.

"She must have been a very good owner then." Pascal said and then added "I can see by how sad you are that she must have meant a great deal to you, Novalee."

"Oh, she was not my owner Pascal. But my friend. Yes, I know it is strange, but I consider her to be my friend. I thought human beings were the nicest creatures in the world, but even I know, that is a farfetched idea… I know how evil and cruel this world can be. And what humans can do."

"Human…" Pascal echoed and seemed to be lost in thought again. I lay down a bit, now that I was a bit dryer. There was a long silence, and then I felt Pascal shift and slightly lean against me. I didn't say anything about it, his warm pelt pressing into mine. I then could hear the soft, rhythm of his breathing, knowing he had fallen asleep. And then a small smile appeared on my face.

I may have lost a friend today, but I think I just made a new one…


	10. Old and New Faces

I looked around, lost in a hallway of books and shelves. Right away I sniffed the air. And when no scent, none at all came to me, I noted this was a dream. I could not understand it all. But everything felt so vivid. And yet, I know this is still a dream. I walked forward, and then came to the end of a shelf. And saw a cross road of ways to go. All leading into darkness and more shelves. And I noticed, covering the shelves were a type of plant.

The plant twirled around each shelf, pushing its way into the cracks of the wood and in between the books. I got close to one shelf and looked at the plants. The purple and white flowers on the end were what I recognized right away, and I also noticed the small little pods. Pea plants… I know this may be a dream, so things could get weird… and this was already weird…

The books would be matching others in some way. So I guess from what I know they were encyclopedias. Or, since this was a dream, they could be meaningless books in this labyrinth of a library. I huffed and then suddenly the ground shook beneath me and the books started falling. I felt my fur puff out and I sprinted. Books were falling everywhere, and I tried to doge them. They thumped hard down on the ground making even more fall down.

I looked up, and there, running on the top shelves were my kind. Or, at least I think they were. They were dark shapes, longer, bigger, and I could tell… more dangerous than my kind is today. The only thing I could make out was gold, sandy color eyes. I recognized those eyes. Somewhere… yes! My other dream! The ones that met me when I was dragged out of a cage! But… somewhere else before…

Suddenly, a whole case started to fall, directly in front of me, I turned, to flee but my paws slipped and I fell on my side. And I screamed as the shelf began to fall on top of me…

"Well what do we have here?" I opened my eyes startled and looked up. A very tall and skinny man stood over me and I puffed out my fur. Pascal, next to me raised his head and said to me "It is alright Novalee; this is my owner."

Pascal's owner has short, curly red hair, and was in his late fifties maybe? His eyes were blue, mixed with a bit of green and he was wearing a plain green sweater and tan pants. Before I could react to even make a break for a hiding spot, he gently rubbed my head and down my back. He chuckled and said "There… looks like you have a friend Pascal."

Pascal, to humor his owner, mewed for him. He pat Pascal's head and then strolled over to the computer. I was worried at first about Pascal's program to keep track of the other cats in the district. But to my surprise when the computer turned on, the screen was a blue desktop with a few icons. None indicated the program filled with my kind.

"It's hidden." Pascal said before I could ask. Then he added "There is a pass code needed to be put into the computer before the program can be opened."

"Oh." Was all my response. I was tempted to ask what the code might be, but then again, it belonged to Pascal. And I already have overstayed my welcome. I stood up and nodded to Pascal saying "I should catch up with Francis. I'll see you again soon Pascal."

"I'll be waiting for our next visit then, Novalee." Pascal said and I leaped down off the chair, and walked away from the bright room, and from Pascal and his owner. As I walked down the hallway, I could only wonder what Francis had done after seeing the gruesome death of Felicity.

Soon as I walked outside, the blast of cold chilly wind hit me and I shivered. Winter would be here soon. Shaking off the idea, I turned and made my way down the alley way, heading back to Francis house.

"My territory! Mine!"

I sighed as I heard the old cat from the day before yelling, probably at some other cat wondering on the walls. I was about to continue forward, ignoring the old cats stupid wailing, when another voice joined up and said "Well it's my god damn territory now!" Followed by a hissing fit, and a screech.

Then the sound of two cats fighting hit my ears; along with a third cat yelling "Woo! Kick his old sorry ass!" I leaped up, and landed on the wall. Running a few feet down the way, I looked down into the yard. Two cats where fighting. The old smoky grey tom cat, and a fiery red cat. I could not make anything else out because they were a mass off screeching fur.

"Wooo!" I looked up sharply and saw another cat, caught up in the branches of the tree. His pelt was a dark red. Mixed in with a few patches of black. His eyes were two different colors. Left eyes was green, while the right was blue. He was an England Shorthair.

Suddenly the smoky grey tom leaped away screaming and took off. He was bleeding badly from cuts along his side, and I watched as he leaped up and over the wall, disappearing over the side.

"Yah, my territory now!" A female voice yelled out and I looked down at the red cat on the ground. She had blue eyes and I recognized her.

"Dream?" I yelled in shock. And the cat spun around facing me. Her face lightened up. And she called "Novalee! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I leaped down into the garden and sprinted over to my old friend. She ran over to me and we touched noses in a greeting.

"How the hell did you end up here?" I asked and Dream smirked and said "Well it's called hiding under the back seat of your owner's car." I smiled and then gently swatted her ear and said "Then leaped out of the door when no one was around…"

"Yup!" She said and then added "You don't think I leave my gal pal to face the new world by herself did you?" I rubbed up against her and said "I've needed something like you to pick my spirits up lately."

"Ah, this is the cat you were looking for?"

I looked up and watched as the red and black cat dropped down and landed next to Dream. Dream nodded and then Dream said "Novalee, I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Roulette. He's been helping me out around the place and things…"

"Nice to meet you Roulette." I said in a greeting and nodded to him. He just looked me over and smirked. I looked away and to Dream and said "I would love to hang out with you but I got to get somewhere."

"Where?" Dream asked as I started to walk past her and Roulette. Roulette turned his head and then started walking in a different direction, but I didn't stop him. Instead I leaped up onto the fence and said "A friend's house. I need to see if he is okay. And let him know about something."

"Well then, why don't we come along?" Dream said leaping up onto the fence. I looked to Dream and she leaped up saying "At least let us meet the cat." I sighed and then said "Alright. Follow me then." I added and then looked for roulette to join us, but he was by the garden wall, talking to some small cat, a little male cat with fiery orange fur like Dreams.

"You coming Roulette?" Dream called out and Roulette called back "Can't! I'm going to help this little furball get home. He's lost." I nodded and then turned walking in the other direction. Dream quickly followed me and the both of us headed over to Francis house.

(Dream belongs to starbomb)


	11. Rain

Fluffy grey and white clouds gathered overhead and Dream said "Seems like winter is going to be harsh this year." I shrugged at her remark and said "You never know. I bet there will be one bad snowstorm and then calm for the rest of the season."

"Merrrrow!" A male voice called and Dream and I looked up to an open window of a tall grey building. On the top left window was a male cat.

His fur was sandy gold color along with his eyes being two bright golden and gem like. His muzzle was oddly black and so was the tip of his tail and ears. I could not tell what species he was, for I had never seen a cat like him before.

"Do you know him?" I asked Dream and she nodded saying "Yah, I met him when I first got here. His name is... Ugg... What was it?"

"We'll I don't know." I said giving her a gentle shove and then she said "Oh! His name was somethin' of a tongue twister. It was Chrochoch."

"Such an unusual name." I said and then looked back at the Tom. He pawed the window and motioned for Dream to visit him. I gave Dream a look and her fur puffed out and said "Oh shut up!" She then dashed across the yard heading for a cat door and I called "See you later!"

I watched her tail disappear through the cat door and I carried on with what I was doing, going to find Francis. As I walked back I looked up to the sky and saw the white puffy clouds were grey and ready to burst with Earth's tears.

Or, rain if you like that instead of "earth's tears". My mother had called it that.

...

I sat at the entrance to a small den like area. It was actually an unwanted piece of wood leaned up against an ally wall. But mother made it our den by dragging old towels and a cushion for our bedding into it.

Outside the rain poured down, it had seemed like it would never stop raining. Behind me my mother walked up and sat down wrapping her tail around me. Her gaze was dull and she was incredibly skinny. You could see her bony frame through her once glowing white fur, but had now turned grey.

"When will it stop? I hate the rain!" I had yelled to her, giving the air a swipe of my paw as if I could blow back the water droplets.

My mother licked my head and said "Rain is good. It gives things water, to grow. And it puts out fires, and sometimes cleans things."

"I don't care!" I yelled and sighed. My mother nuzzled my cheek and then said "It is also Earth's tears." I looked up to her. Waiting for her to tell me more. She smiled and then began to tell me the story.

"Long ago, when the world was still knew. Life was great. Animals of all kind hid in the forest, played by the ponds and rivers, and slept in fields. Nothing died. But as the Sun watched from the sky above, he saw that there were too many of us. We were becoming crowded. Food was getting harder to find. After long thought, the Sun knew what he had to do. He had to bring death into the world. He looked to the animals and called 'There are too many of you. Food will disappear; homes will be destroyed if you do not start dying, to let your kin go on living.'"

"All the animals were terrified of dying, not knowing what lay beyond the world they knew. One life is all it took, to let the others start going through life as it was meant to be. The Sun, asked for a sacrifice, so that when blood touched the earth, death would be real. No one came forward, and when no one did a rabbit leaped up and called "Let a bird be the one! They are always eating the berries around the land!'"

"The birds got angry and then shouted 'No! Let a Deer be the first! They always eat the grass that lays stretched out over the land!' The Deer also became angry and yelled 'No, let the Squirrels! They eat the nuts that create the new trees!' And so, each and every kind of animal shouted at each other. Trying to find one who would die."

"Then what happened?" I had asked her, wanting to know who would be the first. My mother picked me up by my scruff and placed me in our makeshift nest and said "Then, one of ours stepped forward. A proud mighty member of the Felidae. With a glowing white pelt, rippling mussels, golden eyes and a voice so nice, he was a natural beauty. The animals of all knew him well. His name was Frith."

"Frith looked to the sun and called up 'I know nothing of what lays ahead, after we pass on. But I am willing to find out, and sacrifice myself for the better of us all. So that one day, all Felidae shall be safe, and continue to live on as well as the rest of the world. So I offer myself to you.' All the animals suddenly felt guilty for trying to get one another to die. And they all looked to Frith, and thought of death themselves."

"What happened next mama?"

"The Sun looked to every animal and then said softly 'Frith, your courage and sacrifice shall be remembered. The world will cry for you, forever. To remember what you have done for us.' Then Frith nodded and walked away from the other Felidae and stood in front of the Sun and said 'I thank you, great one. If death is what it must come to, for us to live, then so be it.' Then the Sun said goodbye to Frith and struck down on him, ending his life."

"He, died?"

"Yes. And his blood dripped all over the ground. The animals were terrified at the sight and fled. But they had not forgotten what Frith had done. And when night came, the Moon cast her rays over the blood and from that grew plants. In the morning the plats bloomed and death was unleashed into the world. At first, the animals hated Frith and the Sun for what had happened to them, but then… they realized what Frith had. Death and Life are together. Nothing lives forever. And so, once again, they cried for the fallen cat, and all the fallen of their own kind. And then being moved by this, the Sun cried as well, creating rain. Earth's tears."

I looked out to the rain poring outside and I felt my own self, starting to have cold wet tears slip down my cheeks. My mother nuzzled me and then licked the tears away and said "Why are you crying little one?"

"I'm crying for Frith. The Sun said that the world will cry for him. And now I am too." My mother chuckled and then said "You don't have to cry for him. The world will do it for you… the world shall cry for Frith and all the fallen animals of the land."

The memory was painful to me. My mother had died a week later. And when it rained for her, I cried with it. Of course, now I know that it's not tears raining down on us, but precipitation jut doing its job. But still, I call it Earth's tears.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I ran forward towards the old building that was Francis home. An open window is we're I slipped in just as rain broke brought the sky and poured down on the ground.

Inside the house was warm and I sighed as I stretched. I sniffed the air and then made my way around the apartment looking for my dear friend, Francis. After a minute of searching, I saw Francis slowly come out of Gustav's room. He sniffed the air and then looked over at me.

I walked over to him and asked "Did you…see her?" Francis nodded sadly and sighed. He then said "Her eyes were wide open, as even with her dying moments, the thing she wanted to do most was…"

"See." I finished for him and then sat down. I sighed as well and said "She was murdered. Because she knew too much." Francis nodded and then said "Were dealing with a cold blooded murderer here. Not some lunatic."

"Where have you been?" Francis asked, adding on to what he said. I shrugged and said "Around the district. I met an old friend and a new one. Also, I came across a strange breed of cat."

"Strange? How so?" Francis asked and then I described Chrochoch to Francis and then added "He seemed more…wild. Like he wasn't meant to be kept inside the house. Almost as if he was a natural born hunter, not domesticated like the rest of our kind."

"Strange. If I see him some time I'll try to figure him out myself." Francis said and then walked past me pushing open an old door. It leads down into a basement of some sorts since the stairs lead down. I then asked Francis "What are you doing?"

"Going to go hunting. I'm sure there are plenty of mice down there. Yu know, just to relax for a bit." He said and then silently padded down into the dark basement. Thunder crackled outside and I looked to the window first across the hall, and then I turned and followed Francis down into the basement.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I found piles of books and papers scattered around the room. Boxes and a assortment of random items were also everywhere. Reminds me of the 'hospital' up in the attic. Slipping around the boxes Francis tapped my shoulder and pointed with his tail to a group of mice…no rats scurrying around on the floor.

I slipped around to one side, while Francis moved to the other. Carefully, I ducked down and then once close enough I shot forward slamming my paw down inches from a rat. It squeaked and then darted for cover. Taking off after it I chased it into a U-turn and accidently hit an old VCR machine and a tv flickered to life.

Suddenly Francis leaped out of hiding and pounced on the rat grabbing it by the neck and slamming it repeatedly against the ground, ending its life quickly. A fuzzing sound hit my ears and I looked back to the old TV set and saw static on the screen. A voice was talking and for a moment the static flickered into a picture.

Francis and I walked forward and sat down in front of the TV, and watched the secrets of the video unfold in front of us.

**Dream belongs to starbomb and Chrochoch is an actual character in the book, you just see his name once. I'm using him for the story.**


	12. The Secret of Claudandus

The TV flickered with Static, and then a male human voice spoke out and said "This Lab is my dream. Pharmarox has compromised on our financial needs." The screen changed to an old laboratory, oddly familiar in some way. Three human men where in the room moving about, turning on machines, getting equipment ready.

"My assistances are Ziebold and Grey. I know that my tissue bonding glue will revolutionize medical science." An older human took a dark grey cat with yellow eyes and gently pet its back first, then laid it down. I then watched with wide eyes as he strapped down the cat to a table. Then, one human being reached back and pulled out a scapula and cut a small slice in the back of the cats head. And then another man handed him a small test tube filled with some sort of chemical.

"The first experiment had failed." The voice said and then dripped some of the chemical onto the wound. I watched in horror as the chemical ate away the flesh, digging deeper into the cats head. The cat twitched violently and the voice spoke out saying "The mixture edged out and made its way through the skull and into the brain." The cat fell still and the voice said "I can only conclude that the malic acid solution must be diluted further."

The screen flickered again to a different point in time to the video and the screen showed two cats, a black and a brown cat tied down to the table again. Both squirming and calling out. The oldest man took a scapula and then first cut a slice again down the back of its head. Then it all repeated again as they dropped one drop of the chemical onto the cat's wound.

Again the same thing happened. The skin burned away, showing us white skull for a moment, before that too started to be burned away by the chemical. The doctors walked away like nothing was happening, although the cat on the table called out in pain, twitching horribly.

"It simply defies logic." The voice said and the screen fizzed up once before it turned to a different point in time. One man held a cat a soft brown one with golden eyes. I was scared for a moment that I would have to watch it over again, but instead the man put the cat on the floor and pets him.

"This morning a scrapping young stray found its way to the lab. We've made him our mascot." The cat took a few paces forward and then the screen jumped ahead in time to where the lab was quiet, darker and the three men gathered around a table.

"So many experiments. So many failures. Now we only have our nameless mascot as a test subject." I watched as the cut just behind the brown cat's shoulder, and then applied the mixture. I got ready to see the gruesome sight again, but this time, it did not happen. The wound banded together and healed!

"A miracle! I applied the mixture and it worked!" The screen flickered to a few seconds ahead in the video and showed the oldest of the men, the one doing most of the experiments, placing the brown cat back in his cage.

"It seems that our stray preformed an incalculable service in medical science." I then watched as they closed the door and placed a name tag on the door. When I read it, I could not believe my eyes.

"We have named our successful subject, Claudandus." And with that, the screen flickered again to where Claudandus was now tied to the table once again. The men crowded around him.

"We had to perform a dissection on Claudandus. Some factor in his genetic makeup enables him unlike the other subjects to absorb the mixture without ill effects. He must be a mutant." I then watched in horror as they cut Claudandus open, drilled into his skull and preformed other sickening deeds. Oh Claudandus…

The screen flickered once again to a different time just showing the lab and then the voice said "Pharmarox has cut our funding by a third. But I am Professor Preterius! A shortage of experimental animals? No problem…" The screen flickered again to a different section of the lab. And I watched as the other two scientists left the lab.

"Alright. Leave if you wish Doctor Ziebold. Sacrifice! Scientific progress demands sacrifice!" And along hearing those words, the camera moved over to where you could see a corpse of a cat laying on the medical table. A first I thought it was Claudandus, but this cat was black.

Static filled the screen and it change to show Preterius lighting a few candles for light. He talked softly, clearly under the spell of alcohol.

"Thanks to my ingenious breeding program, some of the females have produced kittens! Thus insuring a supply of subjects for the future." The screen changed to where it looked to Claudandus's cage and Preterius called out saying "I wonder if you're still capable of producing offspring Claudandus!" Preterius then banged on the cage, and gave a dry laugh.

"Suddenly I have a vision of a new and entirely unique extraordinary race of cats! A super race!" He babbled on hitting the cage. The screen changed, and somewhere I knew this gruesome and sad tail was coming to an end.

The screen changed to where it showed only the cage of Claudandus. The cat inside was hidden from the shadows. Preterius laughed slightly and said "Yes Claudandus…talk to me!" He then giggled some more and said "Fascinating idea. The animal…eh..." He trailed off bringing back his thoughts and said "Has no sense of humor." I watched as Claudandus walked forward half into the light.

Only half his face showed, slightly growing old, his brown fur glowed in the candle light, and his gold eyes showed hatred and agony deep within. Suddenly the screen started up in static, and continues to show static, but Preterius wasn't done speaking.

The voice went on saying "What did he say? That I should release him from his cage? And face him in hand to hand combat? What's this? I got to save Claudandus?" Enough was enough, and I reached over and pressed a red button on the VCR. The screen went black, and the secrets of the tape were now reviled. I sat back, staring down at my paws feeling guilty and full of sadness for those cats that died at the hands for useless medical testing. And yes, yes Claudandus too.

Suddenly insane laughter filled the room and Francis and I spun around. Out of the open basement window, Kong shoved his way through. He dropped down landing on the dead rat, splattering its blood on the ground. Francis leaped down and I leaped to the side, moving through the cover of the boxes.

Kong laughed and then said "I promised you that we would have a little get together in the not too distant future!" Francis slowly moved to the side, trying to move past Kong and said "I sure love to stay and chat but I got more important things to do." The two cats slowly started to circle each other.

"Well you're going to squeeze me into your busy schedule." Kong said and Francis resorted by saying "Kong, Don't you think we should talk seriously about what's important?" Kong smirked and then said "Excuse me but you got something serious on your mind?" He then laughed.

"I need your help." Francis started and then added "To find the crazy man who is killing all our brothers." Kong laughed and drew closer to Francis. And then said "You already found him Cutie."

"You? But Kong Why?" Francis asked astonished and I gasped slightly leaping up on a box and then another till I towered over the two cats, but neither noticed me.

"Ha! Why?" Kong broke out into laughter and then added "Well, let's just say that like you, they didn't show me respect."

"I'm not saying you're not a tough guy but your motive doesn't seem to convince me." Francis said as he backed up. And Kong boxed him in near the wall and said "Oh well then let's see if I can convince you." Another pair of laughter filled the room and I looked to the basement window and saw Herman and Herman looking down at Francis.

"Is this fair?" Francis asked and his eyes drifted over to mine for a moment and I nodded to him. He looked back to Kong and the large cat bellowed in laughter and said "Fair? Hell no!" Bunching my mussels, I got ready to make the leap.

Suddenly Kong leaped and Francis darted to the side. He leaped up a stack of books to a shelf and disappeared behind a corner. Kong went after him first, and I leaped out of my hiding place and tackled one of the Herman brothers. We tumbled down the pile and I landed carefully on my paws while Herman hit his shoulder hard. His brother leaped down growling at me.

"That hurt!" Herman 1, the one I just attacked said and rose to his paws. I hissed at them and then before they could move forward I darted forward and dashed to the side before swinging around and delivering a sharp blow to Herman 2's head. He leaped back, with his ear starting to bleed. I then launched at the other one battering him, but the other turned on me quickly scratching his claws down my back. I swung around and slammed my front left paw across his muzzle making him go off balanced and topple over.

Suddenly Francis ran past me, just escaping Kong and yelled "Run!" And with that, I swung out at Herman 1 once, and then followed Francis to the open Basement window. Francis took a straight leap up while I jumped to a box, and then out the window.

Outside the rain poured down hard, and lighting flashed, thunder crackled and all I knew what to do was just to run away. Francis dashed across the yard with me hot on his heels and we leaped over a fence, just as we made it over, I heard Kong and the Hermans come out of the basement as well.

We darted across the next lawn, passing by two garages and leaped up onto the wall first, the top of the garage. And onto the next one. Kong was just a yard behind us, keeping pace with everything we did.

We leaped down into the garden below, but I landed on uneven ground and a hard stinging feeling came to my shoulder. But I didn't stop; I rushed forward passing Francis who paused for a moment. A long ally way stretched before us and as I drew near the wall, Herman and Herman were there waiting for me.

Taking a daring leap up, I twisted to the side and knocked both the toms off, but behind the wall lay a pool of water. Twisting in the air I splashed deep into the cold water, but my paw hooked the side of the wall and I pulled myself up. I was panting hard but couldn't stop. Francis leaped the wall, missing the pool of water. He paused for a moment and then grabbed my scruff hauling me out of the water. I nodded my thanks and then we moved swiftly away, just in time to see Kong leap over the fence, and splash down into the water.

A gate lay ahead of us and instead of jumping, Francis and I slipped through the metal bars and into the next garden. My paws felt heavy, and my wet fur was just weighing me down even more. I could not run from them anymore. And as I walked ahead, Francis stopped short and stared down at his paws, a horrified look on his face.

I joined his side and at first I saw nothing, but when light flashed I saw the body of a light blue she-cat lay stretched out, her neck slashed, and her belly sliced open, showing tiny bodies of her unborn kittens. And with a sickening feeling, I recognized this cat as well.

It was Solitaire.


	13. Guardian of the Dead

"My god…" Francis whispered as he stared at the horror in front of him. I couldn't say anything. My fur slowly raised and bristled. Solitaire's blue eyes stared off into nothing and her mouth lay open, like she was gasping for breath. I slowly backed away from the body, feeling myself starting to shake.

"Looks like he ran out of steam suddenly. That's what happens to you if you eat too much junk food." Kong growled as he reached the top of the wall and looked down to us. Francis panted for breath and turned around and said "Yah I'm out of breath. And it looks as I'm not the only one."

Kong leaped down growling and Francis moved to the side. Kong then asked "What bullshit are you talking now?" Kong looked passed Francis and then gasped "Solitaire!"

Kong rushed forward and threw Francis aside. "Oh Solitaire! What has happened to you? What the hell has that evil bastard done?" He called to the dead female. He then called out "Oh my lovey Solitaire…"

Francis moved back to talk to the Herman twins while I backed up near a bush. If Kong was wailing about Solitaire like this, then maybe that was his mate, and his kits…

A sudden shift in the shadows next to me made me look to my right. I saw old weary yellow eyes. I puffed out my fur and saw the faint out light of a cat hidden in the shadows. He flinched at my gaze and backed up. He seemed to cower and then he said "Please. I did not mean any harm. I have broken the sacred rule and visited the land of day during the night. Please do not harm the Guardian of the Dead."

"Hey, no one is going to hurt you friend." I said softly and then I looked out to see Kong rounding on the others babbling about how he was going to murder the murderer. And when I looked back to the cat hidden in the shadows, I knew he was not the murderer. He was too scared, even by me and he was nearly twice my size just by looking at his faint shape.

"You got to get out of here. If Kong sees you, he will turn you inside out!" The cat didn't say much to me; he just muttered some kind of prayer of thanks and then bolted out of the bush. But to my horror Kong whirled around and saw him just as he made cover for the tree.

"You're going to die!" Kong yelled and in a frantic I rushed out of the bushes and yelled "Run!" The cat looked to me and leaped up the wall and over the side. I was right behind him as I landed in an old yard littered with various items. Including an old bathtub that was flipped over. The cat dashed under there, and in an instant I followed him, and hid under the tub.

I looked to the cat and saw him now. His pelt was grey mixed with blue. He had a large amount of fur around his head making him appear to have a mane like appearance. The end of his tail and his front left leg was hairless as it seemed to be slightly burned away. Not from hair loss. His eyes were a faded yellow and showed fear and much sadness in them. He also looked tired, like he had not slept for days on end.

"What's your name?" I whispered to him. He just stared at me, unsure if I was going to harm him. I laid my tail on his shoulder and said "Don't worry; I'm a friend…not a foe."

"Jesaja, the Guardian of the Dead." He said softly and I was about to ask another question but Kong landed in front of the tub, his lackeys landed next to him and then they dashed across the yard leaping over the next wall. Jesaja rose to his paws and said "I must return to the temple before the light of day appears." As confused as I was with his 'guardian' talk, I got up as well and followed him out from under the tub. He looked around the lawn and then headed into a drainage pipe at the side of the wall.

I followed him closely and I looked around for any sign of Francis. I did not see him at first, but then I caught a glimpse of his paws as he started to pull himself over the wall. Turning away I headed into the pipe. Jesaja was waiting for me above a darkened spot on the floor. He carefully stepped over it and motioned for me to do the same he then said "It's a drop straight down. Not the path you want to take." I nodded and then stepped over it and followed him deeper into the darkness.

We veered down as the tunnel headed down deeper under the district. As I stepped on the ground, something smooth flipped over my paw and saw a long bone. I then looked around and saw old human skeleton on the walls and over the floor. It was a Catacomb. Not to make fun of myself or anything.

A Catacomb was an old tomb like place that people stored dead bodies over the ground. Jesaja slipped out of a small entrance and I followed him. Once I walked out, I gasped as I saw a new nightmare, a real one. Dead brothers and sisters, cats off all kinds where placed up against the wall. Somewhere just freshly rotting, others were just bone. But I noticed. No matter how old they were, or how torn and gruesome, they all wore flowers.

"Did…did you do this?" I asked shocked and Jesaja nodded and said "I am the guardian of the dead. I protect and care for the brothers and sisters of the land of the day, even after they have passed on into the land of dreams. I even bring them flowers that grow in the tunnels, to bring them peace."

"Did you murder them?" I asked turning on him. He shook his head no, scared that I might leap at him at first but then voices filled the silent room. And I knew them well.

"Get an eyeful of that. A mass grave." A deep voice said and I moved passed the large tomb like shrine in the middle and saw Bluebeard and Francis walking into the room. Why was Bluebeard with him?

I moved out from hiding and Francis paused and narrowed his eyes at me. Bluebeard looked surprised and asked "And what are you doing down here sweetheart?" I puffed out my fur and said "Don't call me that. And I was helping an innocent cat escape the wrath of 'King Kong' out there."

As I said that, Jesaja walked out from behind the shrine and Francis asked "And who are you?" Jesaja backed up from the tone of Francis and I narrowed my eyes at him and said "His name is Jesaja. He's the Guardian of the Dead." Bluebeard moved aside and one of the skeletons fell apart and clattered to the floor.

Jesaja moved calmly past us and gathered together the bones of the dead and put them back together, reforming the dead cat.

"So is this all your work? Did you kill them and drag them down here?" Bluebeard asked and Jesaja turned and said "No it wasn't me. The dead come down to me. They are sent by the Prophet."

"Where are you from Jesaja?" Francis asked and then added "And how did you come to be in this gruesome place?" I noticed Jesaja looked hurt at the last remark Francis made and then he sighed and said "Once there was a suffering dream land. I was born there. It was a place of sorrow, until the Prophet…" He paused to rearrange the bones on a cat and then continued.

"Came among us with salvation. And God heard the pleading of the Prophet. He sent down the day with his blinding light, the bright day destroyed the illusion. And we who suffered fled from there into the world."

"What happened to the Prophet?" I asked moving closer to Jesaja. He looked to the roof above and I looked up as well. It was all sealed in like a cave, only a hole rest at the top, where bright light shone down. Most likely the light of day now.

"He was taken to heaven. Father Joker told me all of this." Jesaja said and Francis eyes widen and he asked "What? The leader of the Claudandus Sect!"

"This had been his home for years." Jesaja said heading for the shrine in the middle of the room. "For he rescued me in my time of need. He brought me here and cared for me. And then, the day came were Joker had to leave me, and spread the Prophet's message throughout the world."

Francis leaped to the shrine and then asked "And how did Joker account for the collection of bones he so lovingly gathered?" I moved towards the shrine as well and watched Jesaja step up onto it, and his pelt was illuminated by the shining light.

"He didn't. When Father Joker and I lived down here together, it wasn't the same as you see now. One day quiet soon after Father Joker had left me, I heard a fighting noise at the entrance of the tunnel. I made my way to the entrance and to my horror; I was confronted by a dead sister. All at once I heard the voice of the Lord from on high."

"And what did the Lord say?" Francis asked sounding skeptical. Jesaja looked down at us, his eyes seeming even more tired and then he said "He said I had been chosen to be the guardian of the dead. And must never again return to the world of light…"

"But now everything has changed." Jesaja said with a pause looking up at the hole that let in light. "For I haven't heard the Prophet's voice for a long time. Nor does he send the dead to their Kingdome. I have been forsaken." He looked down at his paws, and I could tell he was becoming filled with sadness.

"And is that the reason you surfaced the night, to find new dead bodies?" Francis asked. I leaped onto the shrine and carefully and slowly sat down next to Jesaja. He looked to me first and then to Francis nodding slowly and sadly.

"Can you tell me something about the victims?" Francis asked suddenly as Bluebeard leaped down to his side. He then continued by asking "Were…they sisters and brothers who had been… sexually excited?"

"Often the case, my friend." Jesaja giving his good paw a lick and brushing it over his ear. "Others, horribly mutilated also came to the temple."

"Were there any that were pregnant?" Francis asked quietly. Jesaja seemed to finally overcome with sadness and he whispered "Oh yes, many…many." He sniffed, holding back tears and I rest my tail on his shoulder and said "Thank you for telling us this Jesaja. I'm sure that…the Prophet has not forgotten you. And one thing is for sure."

"What?" He asked, looking over at me and into my eyes. His own were filled with deep sadness, similar to the ones of Claudandus in the video I had seen not too long ago. I gave him a smile and said "I will never forget you." Jesaja gave a small smile back and then look to us all and said "You must be wanting to leave the Land of the dead by now. The exit is over there, hidden between the two rocks. It leads a straight path to the land of day."

I nodded to him and then said "Thank you Jesaja. I will make sure to visit you soon if that is alright?" He smiled back and nodded. I leaped down from the shrine and made my way over to the exit, Francis and Bluebeard had already made their way through. As I glanced back, Jesaja waved his tail goodbye to me and I waved back to him.

He was a kind cat, even though what he was doing seemed…different, it was something good. He was the good guardian of the dead. And if he was gone, left this place, who else would bring these poor murdered souls flowers?


	14. Getting Closer

As we made our way back to our homes, walking along the walls, Bluebeard rambled on about home cooked meals he wanted. Francis seemed to be thinking, but he kept on glancing back to Bluebeard with an annoyed look. I paused on the wall and gave my paw a few licks before I swiped it over my muzzle and then said "Bluebeard can't you think of something other than food right now?"

Bluebeard paused talking and glared at me. I glared back at him and said "Don't you see what we have found? We thought we were dealing with 7 murders here, but now it's hundreds! This all started a long time ago! Maybe back to when a laboratory was closed!"

"No kidding…" Bluebeard grumbled and then Francis added "This is serious Bluebeard. And when we were talking, you made an important observation down there."

"No kidding!" Bluebeard said smiling and then I asked "And what was that?"

"Why weren't the bodies of Sascha, Deep Purple, Solitaire and…Felicity down there?" Francis asked and I was quiet for a moment and then I suggested "I'm going to head over to Pascal and ask him about it." Bluebeard yawned and said "Whatever we do can we do it quickly? I'm getting tired of this whole mess!" I rolled my eyes and then leaped down the wall and changed my direction heading for Pascal's house.

By the time I reached his house, a snowflake landed in front of me and I looked up. It was beginning to snow. Early for this winter. Maybe Dream was right about this winter. Speaking of Dream, I'll have to find her after I speak with Pascal.

I slipped into the house through a cat door and carefully made my way through the house, careful for Pascal's owner not to see me. I climbed up the spiral staircase and down the hall. As I came to the room with the computer, I looked around for Pascal and found him asleep on a velvet red chair.

I moved quietly and waited quite a while, letting the old cat sleep. He was lucky, having an easy life, unlike the others out there. A while longer passed, and it began to grow dark outside when all of a sudden his ear twitched and he opened his eyes. He then yawned and lifted his head. When he saw me he smiled and said "Ah, Novalee. So good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I think I have found more clues to the case." I said and then he nodded and said "Alright, let's start from the beginning."

"Okay, first while in the basement of Francis house, he and I found an old video tape, a documentary. It told of a laboratory that once was here, and how they tested on animals. There is where I think the myth of Claudandus comes from."

"How so?"

"Claudandus was one of the cats they tested on; his genetic makeup made him a main test subject. But also with the other test on the animals, many where maimed or killed. So the humans started a breeding program and made some females have kittens. Anyway, Claudandus must have died from the test and suffering, during the time the lab was closed down and the brothers and sisters there escaped, now living around the district."

"Seems likely. I had heard of the Claudandus legend and how it is similar to what you have just told me." Pascal said and then I added "But I have more information." Pascal nodded to me to let me continue.

"After discovering the body of Solitaire, a female…that was pregnant. I had followed a strange cat into a hidden Catacomb under the district. There was a room filled with hundreds of dead brothers and sisters. And the cat, Jesaja told me that he had been chosen to be the Guardian of the Dead-" I paused, thinking things over in my head and then Pascal asked "Something wrong?"

"No… I just realized what Jesaja had been saying. He said he was born in a Suffering Dream Land, but I think that was the laboratory! Maybe he was born there from the humans breeding program. And when he escaped, he headed into the Catacombs, with Father Joker."

"Joker, the leader of the Claudandus sect?" Pascal asked me just to make sure. I nodded and then said "He told Jesaja all about the Claudandus religion and then after he left Jesaja along, Jesaja said he heard the voice of Claudandus. He gave him a dead sister, and told him to become the Guardian of the Dead. But now, I see that it was just a place to store the murdered victims."

Pascal was quiet and then he smiled at me and said "Congratulations. I have lived in this district for years Novalee, and I haven't recorded a fraction of all the information you managed to unearth in the short time you have been here. Well done."

Just as Pascal finished speaking, Francis came walking into the room, a bit of snow was on his back but it would soon melt away.

"Ah, hello Francis. You're just in time. Novalee here has told me of all your findings in the past few days." Francis looked to me and smiled but then he turned back to Pascal and said "Well, not all. Today, I met… a lovely lady." I narrowed my eyes and listened to what Francis had to say.

"I had never come across a cat like her. She sandy fur, blazing yellow eyes and she seemed more wild then the rest. Bluebeard had told me there not like us, they don't have the domestication that we have. I do not know her name, ore race. She would not tell me-"

"I can find out." I said and then Pascal and Francis looked to me and I said "I have seen this kind before, only once. My best friend Dream, she has become close friends with a male cat of that breed. His name being Chrochoch." Pascal narrowed his eyes and then Francis looked to Pascal and said "Alright, well also do you have record on any brother or sister in the district that for some reason just vanished?"

"Of course." Pascal said and then Francis added "Let's take a look at the list. And then we can see if we can find out if any of them disappeared without a reasonable explanation. And I wonder why the murderer is suddenly leaving victims lying around instead of taking them to Jesaja?"

"It shows that the murderer is beginning to make mistakes-" Pascal started but I spoke up and said "No… what if, the murderer is too old or maybe sick to carry them to the secret tunnels? Like we said these murders started many years ago. You have to include time into this. Or…maybe he is sending a message to someone."

"That's what I was thinking." Francis said and then added "He wants us to know he's got power of life and death!" I thought for a moment, it seemed likely. Looking at how much he has killed.

"It's hard to interpret his message to be exact." Pascal said and then Francis hesitated for a moment and then said "What if he wants one brother or sister to realize the message he is sending them? To understand what his mission is."

"Seems all likely. He wants his motives to be known." I said giving my paw a lick. All this information was coming together, yet there was a few pieces we were missing to finish this puzzle.

"He's as complicated as a crossword puzzle." Pascal said going along with my thoughts. He suddenly corrected himself and said "No, he is the puzzle, and he wants us, to solve it." Francis nodded and then I stretched and said "Alright, I'm going to go find Dream and learn about these different cats around the district."


	15. Dare to Dream

"Dream!" Dream where are you?" I called as I wadded through the snow. It was getting darker and colder by each passing moment. I went to her den, the one in the tree. She wasn't there. Nor was any sign of her recently being there. Maybe, she's with Chrochoch. Inside a warm house.

"Hey! Novalee!" I looked around and on the opposite side of the garden; I saw the red and black tom, Roulette. I waved my tail in hello and called "Hey! Have you seen Dream?" He shook his head no and said "I'm looking for her as well. I saw her yesterday, with that strange cat that lives a few houses down but I haven't seen her sense."

"I need to find her, it's important." I said noticing it had stopped snowing. Roulette stretched and then said "I saw her yesterday or so, she said she was going to head over to your house and then meet up with me later. When the snow came in, I took shelter in my den and then came here hoping to find Dream, but instead it looks like I found you."

I looked around the snow covered houses and then said "Then, let's check my house." Roulette nodded and then leaped up onto the wall behind me. Together, we walked across the top of the wall.

Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. A few paw prints here and there showed where other cats had been. I huffed and said "It will be a new year before long."

"Yah, I wonder if the club will be doing anything for it." Roulette commented and I echoed "Club? You mean, the Claudandus Sect?"

"Yes. That." Roulette said and I stopped and turned around to face him. He stared back at me, looking confused.

"You can help me then! How long have you been with the sect and what do you know about it?" I asked and he backed up a step startled by my sudden demands in questions.

"Not long, there are many of us though. Almost all the district. It's a group that believes in Claudandus will come down and end our suffering. I really don't know what to think of it, I'm in it to meet new females, get to know others. Two of my kids are in the group as well."

I wondered for a moment, if I should tell Roulette about who Claudandus really was, and what really happened to him. But he said 'I really don't know what to think of it' means he believes in something. I really didn't want to make him lose faith in something.

"Hey Novalee!" I glanced down and saw Bluebeard quickly making his way through the snow. He leaped up to the wall and said "I went back to Joker's place. He's gone. Skedaddled!" I narrowed my eyes and said "Gone? I doubt he's out on a stole on a night like this."

"Really? Then what are you doing here with this prissy boy out during the night?" Bluebeard said and Roulette scowled before he said "Looking for a friend, and none of your damn business." I rolled my eyes and said "Yah, were looking for Dream. A fiery orange she-cat. She's had friendships with one of those different breeds of cats."

Bluebeard hummed for a moment and then said "Alright, I'm going to come with you for now. Since Francis would want both the information of Joker and the other smartass with him." I rolled my eyes and then continued heading down the wall.

Soon, before I knew it I was back at my old house. Inside through the windows was dark as night, and not a thing could be seen. Few memories of the inside came back to me, and then a pang of sadness overcame me as I remembered Grace.

I took a sigh and then leaped down into the snow below but as I landed, I landed on a mound of something and tripped forward. I fell into the snow face first and then sat up. Shaking the snow off my pelt I heard Roulette call "You alright Novalee?" I looked up and nodded.

Bluebeard suddenly made something close to a hissing noise as he looked down next to me, I glanced over and saw have covered in the snow, was Dream.

"Dream!" Roulette called out surprised and leaped down. In a matter of seconds he was shoving snow off her pelt and carefully brushing it out from her face. To my horror, her eyes where wide open and I backed up several paces. Her neck was slashed open, just like all the others.

"No…" Roulette said softly, burring his face into her long cold fur. Bluebeard leaped down next to me and said "I'm sorry for your friend…" I said nothing back to him. Dream had been the eight victim discovered, not counting the temple of the dead. But…why?

A bell jingled off in the distance and the toms and I looked up to see a male cat walking on the walls dividing the district. He seemed to be in a hurry, and as he drew closer I recognized the sandy colored pelt, black muzzle, and yellow eyes. It was Chrochoch.

He was panting, so he must have been running a lot. He stopped a few feet away from us, unsure why we were looking at him. But his gaze drifted over to me and he said "Your Novalee, correct? Dream has told me much about you."

I narrowed my eyes and said "Yes, I'm Novalee. And I heard Dream talk about you, Chrochoch. What are you doing out so late?" He narrowed his eyes in return and carefully washed one paw, drawing it over his ear and then said "I was late on meeting Dream, we were going to meet at her tree. I got caught up on something and now I am late."

"You're more than late!" Roulette said with half a snarl and said "She's been murdered!" He then stepped aside revealing Dream's body. Chrochoch let out a gasp and in an instant leaped down from the wall and bounded over to her. He shoved Bluebeard and Roulette aside and looked down at her, his eyes full of sadness, and…something else.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. After a moment of silence he stood up and said "What number is she? I know there has been murders going around in the area…what is she?"

"Something in the hundreds…" I said softly and then Chrochoch was quiet for a moment and then said "I should have told her to stay away, but she was so nice." I titled my head, Chrochoch… did he know she was going to die?

"What are you talking about?" Roulette asked getting closer to Chrochoch. He looked up, and at me. He then said "It's all part of the plan, to go back. He didn't want us getting close, to change the course of my breed."

"What is your breed?" I asked narrowing my eyes and he said "Were a new breed, but old. That is all I can say. I am sorry…" Before anything else could be done, Chrochoch gave a huge leap and vanished over the wall. Roulette hissed and yelled "Get back here!" And then leaped onto the wall, and then down it again. But I knew, Chrochoch would be long gone in a matter of minutes.

"Let's head back and tell Francis and Pascal about this." Bluebeard said calmly and then I sighed and said "Alright…" Bluebeard leaped up onto the wall and I looked back to Dream once more, and into her blue eyes like mine. I turned around and then followed Bluebeard back to Pascal's home.

…

"And then he vanished over the wall." I said as I retold what happened with Dream. Francis gave me a sadden look and then Pascal said "A tragedy, I am sorry for your loss Novalee." I sighed and then said "Let's… just get back to the case..." I said trying to keep my sadness, and anger down.

"Yah, and about Joker, he's split. I didn't find him anywhere." Bluebeard said and then Pascal commented "Perhaps you would like to eat something? My owner, Ziebold has prepared some freshly cooked liver in my dish." Bluebeard eyes widen and he smiled and licked his lips.

"Get back to the point." Francis said irritated and Bluebeard huffed and then continued saying "I looked in the house Joker lives in and it's a mess. But still I went through it bottom to the top, but I found no sign of him."

"Joker's been murdered then." I said and then Pascal corrected me and said "No, he figured we were close to catching him and he fled." The way Pascal said that, it sounded as if we had already decided Joker on being the murderer. But…

"I don't think so." I said before anyone else spoke up. I then added "I can't believe that the killer like that would just run away-"

"Now hold on!" Pascal said interrupting me and then continued saying "Tomorrow we will go back and go through the computer and try to identify any possible survivors to Professor Preterius experiments…"

"How about, also… tomorrow, we go out, and try to gather as many as brother and sisters as possible so we can have a meeting. We should let them know what we know. To let them know the truth behind Claudandus." I said and then Francis said "I agree with Novalee. Maybe there can even be a few clues on what the others may know…"


	16. Meeting

A room filled with cats, many, many cats was where I stood. Pascal sat on a pile of boxes while Francis perched up on top of the generator the Claudandus Sect used not too long ago to jump into the roaring sparks. I sat on the window seal, while Bluebeard sat at the base of the generator.

Around us, sat many brothers and sisters of the district. Even Kong and the Herman twins where in the room, sitting back on a box in the far corner of the room. The room was crammed together, a little more cats showed up than the last time at the Claudandus meeting I last saw. Even, hidden in the shadowed corner of the room was Roulette. But I also noticed, hidden in the doorway, carefully peaking around the edge was Chrochoch.

"My friends," Pascal began and then said "I want to thank you for responding so quickly to our invitation."

"You better be sure this is worth our while, because if it's not, then you and Cutie pie there are going to pay for making me miss my TV shows!" Kong yelled out and the room filled with laughter.

"You idiot!" I yelled back at him and he flinched back a bit and then I added "If you would stop cracking jokes we could get down to business and get closer to the person who murdered your beloved Solitaire! Or do you not care what happened to her and you were just pretending you loved?"

Kong seemed taken back and then he growled and said "Don't worry, I'll catch up with that-"

"No you won't!" I yelled back and then added "Do you think this phyco killer is going to come back to you, and drop down on their knees and beg for your forgiveness for killing Solitaire?"

"All right puff ball, I was only joking anyway." Kong said and then I growled and said "Enough jokes. My best friend was murdered last night and I plant to catch the killer." The room became quiet and then I looked out the window, indicating I was done speaking. I could see in the reflection of the glass, which Francis was giving me a worried look, and then he turned to the group.

"Francis, Novalee and I have analyzed computer data, and we can say with certainty that the murderer is responsible for not only eight deaths, but 450 brothers and sisters." Pascal said and the room lit up with wails and cries of shock.

"These murders," Pascal started but the voices off the cats where to high and he had to repeat himself in a louder voice. "These murders are most probably connected with the events that occurred in the laboratory of the criminal Preterius some time ago." He paused to catch his breath and I noticed he used criminal instead of professor, almost like he had a grudge against the man himself.

"Some experiments some of you were subjected too, but may not remember." Pascal added and the room became loud once again. I looked them over, some had disfigurements, scars, and strange patters of body markings that proved this theory. Bluebeard for example.

"Quiet!" Kong yelled and then added "Has it never occurred to you why some of us craw or hobble around the district half wrecked? So shut up and be quiet! Maybe they can present us with the murderer."

"No Kong, I'm sorry but I can't go that far yet." Francis said. He then added "Maybe though I can reveal some truth. I know a good many of you my friends, look to the Prophet Claudandus. Who died on the table of Professor Preterius. Where he suffered tortures we can hardly imagine-"

"He isn't dead!" A tiny voice spoke up from somewhere in the crowd. Cats moved away to form a circle where a small sister stood. Her soft pelt and green eyes reminded me of Felicity, but her eyes were not glassy and hollow like Felicity's was.

"What makes you think that?" I called to her and she called back "Great Grandfather told me so." I was silent for a moment and then asked "And who is your Great Grandfather, friend?"

"Father Joker." I gave off a small gasp and then Francis said "tell us what you know."

"He told me that Claudandus challenged the monster to a fight in the end and killed him."

The room fell silent. All eyes went back from the small sister to Francis, Pascal and I. Francis finally took a breath and then said "Listen my friends, the only one who knows what Claudandus looks like and could leads us to him would be Joker. But Joker is dea-"

"No, he's just took the name of the prophet on himself. Claudandus is dead, no one could survive those horrible tortures. Joker lives however, and has fled. Thanks to brother Francis, and sister Novalee. His sinister plans have been foiled."

There they go again, making it seem like Joker had been the killer all along. But through it all, I wondered of that was really true. Something just doesn't seem right…

As the meeting broke up, I leaped down and landed next to Bluebeard and said "I want you to take me back to Joker's place." Bluebeard seemed surprised by my demand and then Francis came up beside me and said "Same with me." Bluebeard sighed and said "I'm getting too old for this… alright. Let's go."

…

Outside was dark, no snow was falling but clouds were gathering over in the distance. I was tired, and wanted to do nothing more than to sleep and eat, but I needed to find something, that something was the missing piece to a small part of the puzzle. What had happened to Father Joker?

"Look, I told you guys, I searched Joker's place bottom to top and didn't find a damn thing!" Bluebeard said as we slipped passed a metal gate and into the lawn of Joker's house. Francis huffed and said "And that's the point. You were always looking up! You couldn't see on top of a shelf."

"Smartass…" Bluebeard murmured as Francis moved up to a cat door. But as I drew closer to it, I saw it was boarded up. I pawed at it and said "Well, looks like we got to take the hard way up." And with that, Francis and Bluebeard looked up to an old tree that stretched up to the top of the house.

"You know, you both should be careful." Bluebeard said and I added "I will. I have climbed lots of trees before." Bluebeard shook his head and said "No, I mean the killer will be kind of pissed you're getting in his business." Francis padded up to the tree and then said "Yah… and Pascal too."

Bluebeard seemed to hesitate and then he said "Ah, don't worry about him. He ain't got much longer to live anyway." I looked to Bluebeard thinking he was talking about age but Bluebeard added "He's got stomach cancer. Not got much longer to live. Been the talk of the district for a while before you both showed up."

He…was dying?

Those where my thoughts as I climbed up the tree. My claws scrabbled against the bark, and Francis climbed a few feet above me. It was hard, but after a hard struggle, we reached the top branches and jumped to the roof of Joker's house.

The top was covered with snow and I looked forward and saw a skylight. Not one that opened up like Felicity's though. Carefully and slowly I moved over there, Francis did the same and he rubbed his paw on the window several times wiping away the frost. I did the same and then at the same time we looked forward and inside the building.

Francis had been right. There was Joker; he was laying in between pottery and statues. His neck was slashed and his blood dripped down and behind other works of pottery. This killing was different. Joker haden't even struggled. Why? What was so important that he give up his own life? Claudandus!

Claudandus must be alive...


	17. Hearts of Felidae

After discovering Joker's body, I was too tired to continue and the three of us, dragged our cold pelts back to Francis house. Bluebeard collapsed onto a soft cushion and fell asleep almost at once. For once, I envied him right at that moment.

I settled down on the couch and to my surprise, Francis leaped up and settled down next to me, our pelts brushing up against each other. I stared at him as he washed his front paws for a moment, and then I laid my head down and closed my eyes. Darkness of sleep overcame me, and I slipped off into a dream.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a place, nowhere that could be identified. Only a void of clouds and mist. Shadowed mist would come by as well, giving the place a deep feeling to it. This was different from my other dreams. It was calmer, yet it still had that need of great importance in it.

"Ah, Novalee…" A gentle voice spoke out and a shape appeared through the mist. Then two sparkling objects appeared and turned out to be eyes. At first, they appeared to be the yellow eyes from all my dreams, but when the figure drew closer, I found that they were kinder and that they belonged to a cat.

The cat had long perfect white fur that hurt to look at directly, like the sun. His eyes where glowing jewels, and his was larger than me, looked more powerful and strong, yet he seemed to be filled with kindness and nothing else. I recognized him, even if this was a dream, and he was just my imagination, he was Frith. The cat from the story I had learned long ago.

"You're Frith, the cat who died to save everything." I said and he nodded and said "Yes, I am. And I am so much more than that now. I am the message from everything to you."

"What?" I asked curious and then he gave me such a sorrow filled look and then spoke.

"This world is Corrupted, Novalee. Life is full of Hate, Loss, Misery, Agony, Sorrow, Mistrust, Lies, Evil, Stupidity, Greed, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Darkness, Death, Torment, Poison, Venom, Disasters, Illness, and Backstabbing. All imperfections of life… And yet, in the hearts of Felidae everywhere… we always seem to find some sort of light to guide our way… just like you can…"

His words seemed to say exactly what they meant. I gave him a nod and said "I know… but how can I? I may be next on the killers list! Or Francis! They already took my best friend away!"

"Because you must put the puzzle together. The killer is the puzzle and he wants you to solve it." Frith said and then I titled my head and said "How? Each day it seems everything becomes more complicated!"

"Complicated because you're overlooking it." Frith said and then added "Think back to what you know about it all, where it started and where it might have ended." It became quiet and then Frith leaned forward and whispered softly "Learn from Mankind's mistakes, follow the plan of Claudandus, and choose what is best for us, the Felidae..."

I looked to him and then he turned and started to walk off, fading into the mist. As he started to disappear he called back to me and said "And be careful Novalee! Or the world shall cry for you as well…"

All at once I opened my eyes and I was back in Francis's house. Beside me Francis slept away, Bluebeard doing the same. I lifted my head up and thought back to the dream.

"Learn from mankind's mistakes; follow the plan of Claudandus…" I repeated to myself. Plan of Claudandus…

What was it Chrochoch had said? He didn't want them getting too close, they were going back and he didn't want to change the course of his breed. Of course! That was it!

I leaped down from the couch understanding it, putting it together. My dreams, they had all be clues. The first was about Claudandus. How he was tested on, put in cages. And those sad eyes I saw in the beginning belonged to him. The second nightmare, those where the new-old Felidae, the ones like Chrochoch.

I looked up to the book case in the living room and saw a section of encyclopedias. Taking a daring leap, I snagged my paw on one book and it came crashing down. The noise startled Francis and he woke up looking around.

I looked to him, and said "Go bad to sleep, I just accidently knocked this book down. Trying to entertain myself and all…" I said with a smile. He didn't think much of it, just closed his eyes and laid his head back down. Once I was sure he had fallen asleep again, I pushed open the cover and flipped through the pages.

There, under G it listed genetics. Discovered by G.J. Mendel using Pea Plants. Like in my second dream where they grew all over the book cases. We were being bread back into our past.

The cats murdered did not possess the qualities the killer needed to continue this breeding program. He had disposed of them so they wouldn't ruin the whole thing. And the sect was getting ready for such the occasion. To welcome the new-old Felidae life.

Jesaja, tricked into helping cover up the murders. Felicity, Dream and all the others were sacrifices to the crazy plan. Why? Why is this all happening?

Felidae would become wild, dangerous. One that could stand up to human beings and take them down, take over the earth and rule the planet, back to the dawn of time when our species came. Like Frith, sacrifices would be made to continue this plan. It was revenge; it was the plan of an insane, mad man! It was the dream of Claudandus.

Claudandus was, and is very much alive. I know this now; it's all revenge for his suffering. Taking shelter under one of the humans that caused him this pain. He's been hiding, acting, oh what a gifted actor he had been, taking us along for the ride, pretending, no… he was helping us solve it all.

I know the plan, I know the motive, I know why. And I know who the true killer is…

I know who Claudandus is.

And I was going to stop him tonight.


	18. Claudandus

I wadded through the snow as it came down hard. It made everything hard to see, but I knew where I was going and in a matter of minutes, I arrived at my destination. Had I told my friends?

No… I dare not put them in danger that I'm about to head into. I care about them too much, and… I pray to god I am wrong…

I slipped inside, and looked around. The house was dark, the owner, probably gone on a Christmas party. Ironic, Christmas Eve. Taking a deep breath I climbed up the spiral staircase, and moved swiftly into another room.

In a large dark room, the soft light of the computer glowed and I bounded over to it. Taking one leap, I landed on the glass table in front of the monitor. What had Pascal said? It was password protected… but, what was the password?

Taking a guess by chance, I typed the word slow and careful, and it worked! The golden words of Felidae appeared on screen and the program came up. The password would be something he would never forget, to remind him every day why he does what he does. The password was Preterius.

I scrolled through the program, looking for any black boxes. I then, noticed at the bottom was a tiny black cross. Moving the mouse carefully I clicked it and the screen changed to a list of only the dead ones. I clicked a little memo button near the first name. It came up explaining why that cat had been killed.

I went back, and looked through the names. My heart raced when I scrolled to the names with D. And there, Dream. Slowly I clicked it and the memo box showed up.

448, Dream

December 23

Dream, she had gotten too close to Chrochoch. They disappeared inside to where I could not see them. I feared that they might have mated. It was an unneeded sacrifice, if they were just friends. But, she was also a distraction, to one of my possible successors. She had to go.

Successors… Francis… and me. I growled at this. All these murders, all these dead brother and sisters. Sascha, Deep Purple, Felicity, Solitaire …Dream… all of them died for an unworthy cause! To hell with this! They didn't deserve to die! All they wanted to do was to have a family, to mate, to love. But it was snatched away from them along with their lives!

I looked back to the screen, a total of 448 were dead. No order we had comes so close to the estimate of 450… Suddenly, all the anger died away into sadness. I had been played; he had wanted me to follow him onto this path of destruction. Revenge, the best thing I can do now for these forsaken souls, is to delete this unholy program!

And with that, I began to moves swiftly, typing in commands, highlighting, selecting, clicking and gathering everything together, and at the side of the screen was an icon of a trashcan. This evil would be stopped.

"Have you solved the puzzle now, Novalee?"

I spun around and saw Pascal walk into the room, his yellow eyes seemed calm, but I could see the tension was growing.

"Yes, Claudandus. There a few pieces still missing from your puzzle but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I said and narrowed my eyes. Pascal chuckled and then said "I always thought Francis would be the one to get it first. But, then again, I knew you were smarter, you knew more. Ever since the word Felidae escaped your breath." I stared at him, and he sighed and then continued.

"I'll tell you a story about men." Pascal started, his eyes slowly narrowing, and his voice took a dark tone to it. "A true story about men and animals." He added walking closer.

"Yes, I'm Claudandus." He said and nodded. He then continued by saying "You're right, I was in the laboratory. I did survive Preterius unspeakable tortures. And when he eventually went mad, I spoke to him."

"You spoke to a man!" I yelled in shock. Communication between species was a taboo for any animal. Not only was it dangerous but hard to accomplish. Animal tones and voices do not match that of others.

"Fascinating isn't it? He let me out of my cage. Without hesitating I buried my fangs in his throat." He growled, clawing up the floor to make his point.

"Then later Ziebold took me in. Through him I started learning Mendel's theory of genetics. It occurred to me that I could turn the cycle of history back to an earlier time of glory for our kind. My only ally was Joker. He spread the word that a new age was dawning while I handled the scientific aspects of the project." He came even closer, and I placed my paw on the mouse.

"I started with a single pair. But soon the program broaden out. I was forced to kill Novalee, I had no choice. To preserve the racial purity that the new Felidae required." He paused and took a deep breath and sighed. His voice became quieter and then he said "I don't have long. And that was my reason for involving you and Francis. One of you, no… You will become my successor. The leader of the wonderful, mighty, Felidae!"

I growled and then said "And Joker? Why did you go and kill him?"

"He would have told you everything." He said softly and then added "So there was no choice. And he agreed." He said looking into my eyes.

"I now know it all. But I wish I didn't." I said with a sigh and then added "It's all horrid."

"Oh my, Novalee…" He started sitting down and looking to me. I turned away from him and back to the computer, trying to block him out of my mind.

"You go through your ordinary little day, and fall asleep to dream your ordinary dreams." He started and I slowly turned back to face him.

"But then, I brought Nightmare's to your mind. Is this true?" He asked with a sort of a smug grin. He then sighed and his gaze became cold.

"The world is Hell Novalee! And the crowning glory of hatefulness in this world is man." He then gave off a small chuckle and said "And the joke my friend, is that now we are no different from him."

"You're no different!" I yelled back at him. I then added "You think like him, you act like him. So tell me Claudandus, what is the role for lesser animals in your world?"

"None at all. There're stupid, there're victims to their fate." He said softly as he came closer, now just a few feet away from the desk. My fur bristled up and I yelled "What about the good men? Pascal, Prophet, Felidae, Claudandus or whoever you are!"

"NO! No! There are no good men! There all bad! There all the same! Animals are good creatures. Men are evil animals…" He huffed, taking in breaths to calm himself.

I took in deep breaths, feeling my hate skyrocket. I then yelled "That's not true! Grace was good! She loved me, she cared for me! She was my friend!"

"Lies! She took you in because she felt sorry for your pitiful existence out on the streets!" He yelled back and I felt my eyes welling up with tears of hatred and sadness.

"I'll fight you with everything I got! I'll tell the world who you are! I'll stop this unholy plan of yours form going any farther! I'll start by destroying this evil program!" I then spun back around and quickly typed in commands.

"You can't begin to imagine how deeply I regret this Novalee." He said with little regret in his voice but I did not turn to face him. I kept typing away and then a box appeared on screen asking me if I wish to delete everything. I pressed my paw down on the enter key and then I heard a screech of defiance and I spun around just in time to see him leap at me, claws out and aimed for my neck.


	19. In the End

I yowled in shock and threw myself back, crashing to the floor. Pascal smashed into the computer. The impact slid the monitor over to the edge and it toppled over onto the floor. Hitting the ground, the screen burst open sending sparks flying out. The sparks touched the velvet currents and they went up in flames. I stared at them in shock, but I had no time to fess over the growing flames as Pascal leaped down from the desk and landed right in front of me.

I hissed and arched my back but he leaped at me, sending blows towards my ears and eyes. I lashed out blindly doing the same thing. He pushed up with his hind paws and I fell back, and we became a ball of snarling teeth, claws and fur. Behind us the fire raged on, roaring as it started to reach the large bookshelf.

I tried to climb up, to get up over each other clawing and scratching everything. Fire crackled overhead and we leaped back. Pascal growled and arched his back as blood leaked down his ears. I hissed and arched my back as well, a large gash on my shoulder leaked blood to the floor.

Suddenly he leaped forward and I dashed forward as well. But I misjudged the leap and speed and he landed on my shoulders. I rolled to the ground with him on me and then he bit down on my neck. I screeched and pushed him away. There was a ripping and snapping sound and I felt sharp pain.

Kicking him off with my back feet I sat up and felt a small wound on my neck, but below my paws was my collar. It had blocked his attack, and saved my life. Once again separated he leaped and I this time rolled to the side and slashed his flank. He yowled and then we leaped at each other, meeting in the air.

Room was becoming bright, hot. The air was becoming thick and smoke made my eyes water. The fire was now consuming everything it touched, and it lapped at our pelts, wanting to leap onto them and burn them away.

"Why?" I screamed as I leaped back almost losing my footing and stumbling into a small patch of flames next to me. I then called "Why do this? What's the point? You lost your program, your dying; your home is on fire! Why continue to fight when we can run away from this and save our skins?"

Pascal's eyes reflected the fire and I no longer saw the cat who offered me a warm place to sleep after the death of my friend. I saw a madman, I saw someone lost in anger, sadness and rage. I saw Claudandus.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Everything is lost. You destroyed everything I worked for and now…" He said giving off a hiss of rage. I took a gasp of breath as the fire started to suck up the air in the room. I wouldn't last much longer. And…neither will he.

We circled each other, eyes glared on each other's necks. I huffed, feeling tired. He was taking deep breaths as well and then suddenly he leaped. One leap I never expected he would make. Claws out, jaws parted and no regret for this. Before I could make a move, he landed on me. His claws pieced into my chest, his jaws biting into my neck.

Giving off a cry of pain, I used my back paws and with whatever strength I had left, I flung him off. He flew back and went past a wall of fire, and disappeared behind the flames. I gagged as blood filled my mouth and pained went through my body.

Screeching filled my ears and I stood up, slightly shaking with effort but I looked passed the flames and saw Pascal trapped in the center. He was too tired to make the jump, he huffed and panted. His eyes looked over to me, pleading for me to help him. But what, they asked for escape from the fire, and for me to continue what he worked so hard for.

"Burn in hell." I hissed darkly and turned away from him. It hurt, just to say that to him. Tears flooded my eyes from the smoke and from the pain in my heart. I leaned down, and picked up my ripped collar, holding it in my jaw. Looking back to the flames I heard a cry of agony and I turned swiftly, and ran down the hall. Flames burned by my paws. Smoke darkened the ways and I raced down the stairs, tripping over the steps and tumbling down. I hit the floor down and let out a wail.

Looking back up, I saw my blood on the steps and I looked down at my pelt. My fur was matted in clumps, blood had turned my white fur crimson and I ached everywhere. I stood up, and staggered blindly through the hallway. Fire roared around me and a part of the ceiling crashed down in front of me on fire.

I spun around and dashed away. Looking around I ran into the kitchen and looked for a way to escape. My paws hurt, my energy was disappearing and I took a breath and looked to a window. Behind me the fire roared and made its way to the doorway and now I was trapped.

I bit down on the collar and then looked to the window. Rushing forward I leaped and crashed through the glass. On the other side was a long drop and I landed hard in a pile of snow and ice. Fire lapped out of the window and I looked up, barley able to make out what was happening. Carefully and slowly I walked across the snow, half sinking deeper in and nearly tripping over my own paws.

Taking a daring and stupid leap, I landed on the top of the wall and crashed into the ground below. I dragged myself through the snow and then a voice said "Everything is safe now."

"Wha?" I called out blindly as I walked forward. Nearly collapsing into the snow. The voice then spoke out again and said "You saved human kind, and millions of Felidae everywhere." I recognized the voice now. But it drove me into a mess of thoughts.

"Frith?" I called out softly as I made my way over to the next wall. "Yes it is me…" His voice rung out and I looked around for him but did not see him anywhere. "It's all over now." He said softly and then added "You did well. Your heart found what was right, the right thing to do."

"I don't feel like it." I said as I found a break in the wall, I moved through the opening and into the next snowy garden. Aware my blood dripping the ground below.

"But, in such a way, you and I are not so different anymore." He said softly as I gasped for breath. I stopped in the snow, to rest a moment and then he said "Yes, we both sacrificed something important for others."

I sat down in the snow, and then asked "What do you mean?" I asked, but it only came out in a whisper as I laid down, to rest. His voice same out in a whisper as well and said "The world will cry for you and I forever. They may not know why, but they will…oh yes…the world shall cry for you forever."

And then I felt his warmth against my pelt, the pain starting to numb away. My wounds began to feel cold as ice, and I looked up into the sky. Snow began to fall down onto me. And as I closed my eyes slowly, Frith's voice echoed in my ears.

"The world shall cry for you, Novalee…"


	20. Epilogue

Francis and Bluebeard sat side by side, eyes wide as they reflected the dying flames. The air filled with smoke as the fire burned away what was left of the building, which was nothing more than a charred square in the ground, with only a few support beams still standing.

Francis had awaked, to find Novalee gone and the book on the floor open to Genetics. Then and there, it all fit into place. He feared the worse, which Novalee figured it out herself, and had gone to confront Pascal… Claudandus. He had arrived fast as he could, but to his horror he found the house in flames. Whatever had been inside, living or not, was gone.

"You think she was in there?" Bluebeard finally asked and Francis didn't respond at first. He continued to watch the dying flames and then said "I honestly don't know. If she was, I only hope she escaped." And with that, Francis's eyes drifted away from the flames and down to his paws.

But then, he noticed down by the edge of the wall, were a few paw prints, and traces of blood. He turned around and looked in the garden he had raced across and saw more paw prints leading away from the house. He must have been in such a hurry to not have noticed them.

He leaped down into the snow and looked them over. They were cat prints. He lowered his head, watching the paw prints go forward. But with the falling snow, he was sure they would soon vanish. He heard Bluebeard leap down the wall, and hurry over to his side.

Then, the two tom cats side by side followed the trail. Not sure of what they would find. But each had a guess or two.

"You think these are Novalee's tracks?" Bluebeard asked as he leaped up onto the next wall. Francis paused at the bottom and said "That or they belong to the killer. But I know one thing. There is only one set of tracks. Which means only one survived that fiery hell back there." Just as Francis was about to leap, he noticed, by a snow mound, splattered in blood, there were a few strands of fur. White and black.

"Novalee…" He said under his breath and leaped up onto the wall. He looked over into the next garden but like he had guessed, the snow was making the tracks fade before his eyes. Bluebeard heaved a sigh and said "Well, there goes a clue to who survived the fire."

"It was Novalee." Francis said allowed ad then added "She must have escaped before the fire burned down the house."

"Ah, and then our good friend Pascal?" Bluebeard asked in a slightly sarcastic tone and Francis looked back to the smoke heading into the sky and answered "Dead. His body burned into ash. Novalee was wounded, and by all the blood I guess a fight had occurred. And I bet, it was a fight to stop his plan. And this, he lost. Someway, somehow… And Novalee escaped…"

Bluebeard sniffed the air and then said "I can't catch whiff of her, not with the fire and smoke back there, and all this snow coming down." Francis looked around and then, by a black gate, he was blood stained on the side.

"Over there!" He yelled and leaped down into the snow. He hurried through it, having trouble making his way through the thick snow. Bluebeard leaped down, and followed Francis through the pathway he made, making it easier for him to get through.

Francis reached the gate and gave a sniff to the blood, to find it frozen but still fresh. He looked forward and slipped past the bars and came into another garden. He recognized this one. The garden Kong and he had chased Jesaja in. He knew because there was the over turned tube in the corner, and the pipe that lead into the Catacombs. He sniffed the air, and then looked around.

A large imprint in the snow was what caught his eye first. He moved closer to it, and found a large pool of blood. Bluebeard came over and made a grumbling sound mixed with a growl and asked "And what do you make of this smartass?"

"She was wounded and couldn't go any farther is my guess, but… I don't know where she is. She might have…" He trailed off, not really knowing where she would go. He hadn't known her for a long time, but he had become close friends with her. More than Bluebeard, more than Pascal had been, and different from Felicity. He sat down, looking up to the sky.

The snow fell down softly, covering his pelt with little puffs and groups of it. One landed on his ear, and he flicked it off. Bluebeard sniffed and said "It's getting late. We can search for her in the morning. Besides, I'm freezing my whiskers off!" He then started to shiver and Francis gave him a half-hearted annoyed look.

Just then, something glimmered in the snow and he turned back to it. He stood up, and padded over to something golden half buried in the snow. He pawed at it, and brushed the snow away until the object lay at his paws. It was Novalee's collar. Her golden heart charm glowing brightly, even in the dim light. On the side of it though, it was stained with blood. Hers maybe, or maybe it was that of Claudandus. He could never be sure. But this just proves that Novalee had made it out of the house. But now, there was one last question that ate him up inside.

Where was Novalee?

…

"Oh dear…poor thing." A voice said softly as a cat hidden in the dark shadows of the tunnels searched for something. His weary yellow eyes shimmered in the darkness as he stopped and nipped a few flowers off the main plant. He then turned back and carried them through the tunnels, until he reached a large room, a shrine in the center, and hundreds of dead brothers and sisters around.

He leaped onto the shrine and then off again and came to a new, almost empty spot he had prepared for the newest soul he had to guard. One that came from the land of day, and had been his friend.

He laid the body out, the once blood drenched fur cleaned and glowing white again, yet even though it looked like the cat was sleeping, but the body was cold to the touch, and would never again take the breath of life. He took note that her collar was missing, but he didn't know any way to fix that. Instead he began, and slowly weaved the beautiful white flowers with black centers into her fur.

Once he was finished, he pushed the body up, and now it blended in with all the others of the Temple of the Dead. The cat sighed and said "I believe this is a message from you great Prophet. This is the last one I will receive, to guard forever down here. And I will, as the Guardian of the Dead should. But I ask you…" He paused, as he struggled inside to get the question out of his mouth.

"But I ask you… why did the last one have to be her, why the dear sister Novalee?" He perked his ears, hoping to hear the divine voice of the prophet. But nothing came, just a few snowflakes that drifted in through the hole at the top that let light in. And that same light shined down and reflected of Novalee's soft white fur that still had snow caught in it. Making it sparkle even more.

_Claudandus was dead, mankind is safe. Although the memory of Claudandus would not be forgotten, for the Sect still believed in his divine tale, and would continue to for generations to come. The New-Olds where now no longer apart of any program, and where free to mate as they wish, just as the other Brother and Sisters of the district. And the deaths of those who died for the unholy cause would not be forgotten. Sascha, Deep Purple, Felicity, Dream, and… Novalee. They would all be remembered for a long time._

_And yet, let this be a lesson, that life has a path, a plan. One that the stars and heaven above have seen and laid out for you. Whether you're a human, living your ordinary life, or a cat, holding in secrets of darkness and desire, everyone and everything can learn to live with one another. Life will grow, it will continue, it will always be there. Everyone just needs to search for it, to find it, to be it, to live it. Just like those can, of the Felidae…_


End file.
